Friends Close Enemies Closer
by Sylean89
Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?
1. Chapter 1: Infiltrated

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: Most of my stories go in dark directions, (not so surprising with Naraku as a main character) so this one was meant to be lighter and more on the humorous side. Naraku may be a bit softer and more humorous than cannon, aka. a bit OOC. There will also be a "girl" on girl scene at some point, be warned.

Takes place just before Mt. Hakurei, diverting from the episodes.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Infiltrated

He failed to defeat them more times than he could recall. They had a hidden strength he could not discern, and it foiled his schemes every time in the smallest of ways. Spying via Kanna's mirror revealed nothing to explain this occurrence and in person only got him attacked. Naraku needed a new angle, something Inuyasha and his companions would never expect.

* * *

"Where's the jewel shard, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked urgently as he leapt off another branch.

"Just up ahead, Inuyasha," Kagome answered enthusiastically from her perch on Inuyasha's back. "We are almost there, and it feels like its moving closer to us."

"Perfect," he grinned, then caught the scent he'd been following on the wind once again. "Naraku is up ahead too."

"We'll get him this time," Sango declared.

"Here it comes," Kagome announced, sensing the jewel just ahead. Inuyasha flexed his claws, preparing to slice. "There!" She pointed to the demon that just leapt out of the trees, nearly colliding with her and Inuyasha as she sped passed.

"You will never escape me," a familiar oily voice called from the direction she came from before Inuyasha could land a blow on the now retreating demoness. She didn't even spare him a glance as she continued to sprint through the trees, seemingly fleeing from Naraku.

"That demon has the jewel shard," Kagome informed everyone. "Naraku must be trying to take it from her." It was the most obvious explanation.

Torn as to which to go after, Inuyasha called out, "I'll take out Naraku. Sango and Miroku, you follow that demon, don't let her escape." They nodded and took off after her while riding Kirara.

Inuyasha set Kagome down in a tree and dove to the ground to block Naraku's path. "You're not going anywhere, Naraku."

"Ku Ku Ku," Naraku chuckled, "and what makes you think you can stop me Inuyasha? After all the times you've failed to defeat me."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut-up. Today you die." He swung his sword wildly, hacking away at all sorts of mismatched appendages that shot at him. Their numbers were just too great though, and he got tangled. A sacred arrow whizzed by, severing his bindings before Inuyasha could be run through. Kagome may have saved Inuyasha, but she also got Naraku's attention. He switched targets and shot a series of tentacles up into her tree. Inuyasha would not be able to reach her in time. "Oh no, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" she screamed for help. Just before the tentacles struck, they evaporated into ash. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You saved me." Kagome breathed easier. "I knew you would."

"It, it wasn't me," he stuttered out trying to figure out what happened. Looking back to where Naraku had been standing, he saw the same demoness from earlier, holding a wooden, hair-wrapped doll. "It was only a puppet," Inuyasha whispered to himself. Kagome was climbing down the tree to see what was going on, the canopy of leaves was hard to see through. "Hey you, who are you?"

"You have jewel shards," was all the demoness said, as if that explained everything.

"As do you," Inuyasha growled back at what he perceived as a threat, cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws. He noticed this demoness was some kind of cat, obviously strong since she defeated the puppet, but was fleeing earlier, so maybe not strong enough to fight the puppet one on one.

"Hand them over," she demanded with a bored expression.

"That's what I was just about to say," he smirked, this cat needed to learn a lesson.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome called as she landed, realizing what was happening. "She saved me. She can't be all bad." She turned to address the stunning demoness. "Why do you want them?"

She was silent for a long time, but then spoke slowly, "That demon, he killed my family."

"You mean Naraku?" Kagome asked, displaying sympathy. The cat only nodded. "Does that mean you're after revenge?"

"Yes," she sneered at the thought, "I will shred him with my claws!"

"Why don't we join forces," Kagome suggested innocently.

"No way, Kagome. I'm not teaming up with some smelly cat," Inuyasha growled.

"Sit boy!" she reprimanded. "We are all after Naraku. It would be beneficial to join forces." Her words were for both of them to hear.

"What'd you do that for?" he grumbled.

"Because you don't need to be so rude," she explained. "So, what do you say?" she asked the demoness again, hoping she would except.

She nodded, "For the time being, but if your pet dog steps out of line with me, he'll regret it."

"Pet!?" Inuyasha snarled at the title she had given him. "I'll show you who's a pet." He lunged out of his hole to strike at the feline.

"Sit!" Kagome stopped a fight from starting. The leopard demon only laughed at his failed attempt. "So, what's your name? I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha. Don't mind him, he's just a bit moody sometimes."

"You may call me Hyokurai (dark leopard)," she was still a bit uncomfortable in their company, but willing to establish them as strong allies.

"Nice to meet you, Hyokurai," Kagome smiled, "there are more members in our group that we should probably go find. Inuyasha, get up already. We need to go regroup with the others." He just grumbled from his prone position.

As they turned to leave, Hyokurai's icy blue eyes flashed wine red and a devious smirk crossed her face, _'I'm in. They fell for it easier than I had expected.'_ An evil, and very _male_ , laugh resounded in her mind as she followed the unexpecting people in front of her.

* * *

A lot of thought went into "her" current appearance. The possibilities had been nearly endless for one such as her. In her normal form, she would have been recognized immediately, the first thing to do was create an image that would be completely foreign. For you see, she wasn't really a female. In her true form, she was male, a very specific male that was identified by the combination of black wavy hair, piercing red eyes, an ominously evil aura, and an incessant scar on his back the shape of a spider. Hyokurai, was simply the latest disguise of the most notorious spider in the lands, Naraku. Every trait had a tactical reason. First, he opted to appear feline, since if he let it be known he was of the spider species, they would automatically associate the two and hold deep suspicions. By choosing feline, he disassociated himself from their preconceived prejudices, and intentionally, took on new prejudices. The hatred between dogs and cats was long-held and legendary, and if anything he did happened to invoke Inuyasha's suspicions, he could simply claim it was the natural tension between the two species. His scent and aura had been altered using a black magic potion; a single-use item that he had bartered from a now dead witch. It would keep him altered for a full lunar cycle and he had that much time to gather the information he sought.

His normally red eyes were an icy blue, with only the slightest bit of red flecks in the innermost part of the iris, punctuated by the luminescent black "eye shadow" demon markings. There were white leopard spots over the black to denote species. His ears were pointed, and he displayed all the other typical traits of a normal, full-blooded demon, such as fangs, claws, and whisker thin, black stripe markings across both cheeks, three on each. His hair was still a midnight black, but straight, with white streaks, and only long enough to cover her slender back that still held the troublesome scar. His/her tail was much the same, with long, black, fluffy fur and splotched with white. All he had to do was make sure the scar would not be seen, keeping either clothing or his thick hair over his back at all times. He would also need to be wary about using some of his abilities, such as his barrier that held a very specific signature of power or his instant regenerative abilities. He developed a specific attack that was both foreign and familiar as well. Everything was in place, every detail accounted for. He would have a month, _if_ it even took that long, to find their hidden strength in order to counter it. They had no idea who she really was.

(A/N: So, just in case it wasn't clear, Hyokurai is Naraku, I will be using both pronouns, he and she, to refer to the same person. Usually he when it's from his perspective and she when it's from other's perspectives.)

* * *

"Sango, Miroku, down here," Kagome waved to her friends high in the air.

Kirara landed with a heavy thump on the ground before Miroku spoke, "Sorry, Inuyasha, but we lost track of-" he stopped when he spotted the individual they had been chasing right behind his friends. "Umm, never mind. So, care to explain?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, still not happy about Kagome's decision. Kagome stepped forward to fill them in cheerfully, "This is Hyokurai; she saved me from Naraku's puppet and will be joining us. She has a grudge against Naraku as well." Turning to Hyokurai, Kagome introduced the rest of the group to her, "This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." She merely nodded in understanding.

Before anything more could be said, Miroku took over the conversation, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. On behalf of all of us, I must say it is quite the pleasure having another strong, and beautiful ally. If it would not be too much trouble, might I ask you something?" She just looked at him questioningly, which he took as a go ahead. "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?"

Whatever Naraku had been assuming the monk was going to ask, this was certainly not it, _'That's… disturbing. If only he knew exactly what he just asked. The look on his face would be priceless.'_ Sango was gritting her teeth and going for Hiraikotsu. Hyokurai's eyes stayed wide for a second before she regained his façade, "I must decline. If I were to bear offspring, I would be sure to choose a proven sire." _'Much like myself.'_ "I would not settle for an impotent and so _virginal_ boy." Miroku turned a brighter red than any maidens he'd asked ever had, the intense embarrassment was obvious to all around and had him at a loss for words. All of his companions started laughing maniacally, gripping their sides as the muscles started to ache. "Besides, Monk, do you honestly think you would survive such an encounter?" He paled at the deadly implications.

"Haha, I like you," Kagome managed out through her laughing fit, "that was priceless."

"I've never seen anyone put him in his place quite like that," Sango agreed, wiping the tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. "I think we will get along very well."

* * *

Sitting around a campfire that night, Sango ventured, "How did you come about a jewel shard, Hyokurai?"

"I stole it from Naraku," she pulled it out of her haori. "I thought I could use it to strengthen my powers and destroy him, but with the intense taint emanating from it, I dare not implant it." They bought the story easily.

"I could purify it for you," Kagome offered. "I'm kind of its guardian, I guess. We are trying to collect all the shards and bring peace to these lands."

"Wouldn't have to be going through so much trouble if you hadn't broken it, Kagome," Inuyasha accused, making the girl hang her head in shame, again.

' _Couldn't he just let it go already,'_ she held back her tears. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was an accident," she whimpered.

This was new information to Naraku, he hadn't known how it got shattered and also was not aware of Kagome's guilt on the matter. "I would appreciate that," Hyokurai agreed and handed it over, watching his evil influence vanish instantly at her touch. He knew that if he brought his entire chunk of the jewel they might demand it of him, or draw conclusions; that was why he only brought a single shard. The rest lay hidden within the holy barrier of Mt. Hakurei that he had prepared ahead of time in case he needed to vanish.

"There, all done," she held her hand out to return the shard to her new ally.

Naraku knew if he touched the shard it would turn black again and she would see it; it would be best to decline, "You keep it. It is safer in your possession."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised. Hyokurai only nodded. "Okay." Tucking it away with the others in the glass bottle, she struck up a conversation with the newcomer, "So, I know some cats don't like water, how about you?"

"I don't mind it," he wondered just where the strange girl was going with this line of thought.

"Great! Than what do you say we go have a dip in the hot springs?" Kagome declared cheerily, already moving to gather her bathing supplies.

That was much quicker than he had expected, but after saying water was tolerable, he couldn't really decline without drawing suspicions. This would certainly be entertaining, "That sounds like a marvelous idea." His body may currently be female, but his mind was still _all_ male.

* * *

(A/N: So, let me know if I should continue this one. I only foresee 10-15 chapters at most, and I'll try to update weekly as long as my motivation holds out.)


	2. Chapter 2: Desires

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(A/N: I'm glad this story was received so well. It will move fairly quickly, skipping over time and focusing on the important encounters rather than daily monotony.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Desires

It was certainly a good thing that he adopted a female disguise, since arousal was much less visible in this gender, however, that did nothing to lessen the intense heat in his gut that was not from the hot water. Sango was a bit shy, holding a towel over her chest and keeping her lower body hidden, but Kagome would stand completely bare before "him." If he were a male at this moment, he would surely _take_ the fragile priestess bouncing around in front of him. Her bountiful breasts tempted his hands, itching to grasp the soft handfuls, as her impossibly pure, virginal scent drove him to taint her; the urge to defile and deflower the girl nearly had him dropping his disguise. It was only the promise to himself that he could have her later, after he discovered their weaknesses, that kept his patience intact.

He was completely unconcerned with modesty and having anyone see his female body, except for the permanent spider scar on his back. He kept his back turned away from his fellow occupants and made sure his life-like hair blocked it from view if say, a certain pervert tried to catch a glimpse of the three female bodies. There was no way to rid himself of it; he learned the hard way that no matter how many times he changed flesh or cut it off, it would always find its way back.

He listened distractedly as the two females chattered about things of minor importance, never knowing when something of use might be brought up.

"You're braver than I, Kagome," Sango mentioned. "You never know when that pervert will come stalking around."

"I promised Shippo a lollipop if he kept the lecher away," Kagome let her in on the little secret, "and you know how he gets about his candy."

"He's just as protective of his candy as Inuyasha is of _you_ when Kouga comes around," Sango joked.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned.

"Why would Inuyasha act possessively over you in the presence of another male if you are not marked?" Hyokurai spoke up. He already had a pretty good idea of the dynamics, but hearing straight from the source, without defensive biasness, could expand on that gist.

Taken off-guard by Hyokurai's sudden, and blunt, question, Kagome froze, but then looked away as she answered quietly, "I don't really know. He can't really make up his mind, between me and… someone else."

"What about you, Hyokurai?" Sango came to the rescue seeing Kagome's distress. "Do you have a mate?"

"No," he caught the change of target easily, but played along. He could answer this truthfully and not give himself away. The best lies are actually truths misinterpreted. "I had my sights on someone some years ago, but they were killed. Haven't found anyone worthy since."

"I'm so sorry," Sango apologized. "I didn't know."

"Since we seem to be touching upon each of our love lives," Hyokurai was not about to let the slayer off easy for diverting the conversation, "what of your obvious infatuation with the monk?"

"I- I don't know, what you are talking about," she blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I shall spell it out for you then," Hyokurai smirked. "You reeked of jealousy when he came onto me, and smell strongly of arousal whenever he attempts to grope you, yet you rebuke his attempts. It is quite evident that you want him to take you, but you do not give him the chance. Why?"

Each word of truth spoken had Sango's cheeks darkening more and more, until she was so embarrassed that she could not get the words to form on her tongue. _'Was it that noticeable?'_ she wondered.

"It's because he's a pervert," Kagome came to the rescue, just as Sango had for her earlier. "You'll see what I mean when we pass through a village." She swam over to the edge and retrieved her soap bottles, squirting the colorful substance into her palm and rubbing it into her hair until it became white and frothy.

Between the entire shard-hunting group, Kagome was the only one whose origin was still unknown to him, and these strange objects she possessed had him curious. He had pondered over her being from a foreign land, but to travel to a separate country would imply either wealth or absconding from home. If she was of a wealthy upbringing, she did not show it. She was kind to those that would be considered lower than herself and lacked a proper escort to keep her safe in her travels. Had her escort been slain and Inuyasha took that role? If she fled, she would have very little, and these luxuries would not have been of much import, nor would she have the means to acquire them here. He had never even seen such peculiarities and had no idea from where they could be found to begin with. She just appeared one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and he was sure that her secret would be the key to their downfall.

"From where do you get such strange…" Hyokurai motioned to the colored bottles along the edge of the spring.

"Soaps," Kagome supplied the name. "I get them from my home whenever I visit."

"I have never seen such oddities, from where do you hail?" he asked carefully, trying to pry the secret from her.

"Not far," she shrugged. "It's easier to show you than try to explain it." Hyokurai nodded and opted to wait. He had a month until he reverted back, plenty of time to bide.

* * *

"So, where is Naraku hiding, Cat?" Inuyasha demanded of Hyokurai as they began traveling the next day.

He withheld a snicker, _'Right under your nose.'_ "I am uncertain, Dog," she responded with equal distaste, "my dealings with him were never in the same place twice."

"You contracted with him on multiple occasions?" Miroku inquired. "What for?" For all they knew, this could be a trick.

"To get close enough to steal the jewel shards," she explained, "but he discovered my intentions before I could."

"I see," Miroku mused, getting a better picture of their newfound allies capabilities. "Well, it is certainly nice having another demon in our company." Inuyasha may not admit it, but Miroku could see that staying up all night, every night, had taken its toll on him. Having a chance to sleep soundly, with their new ally on lookout, would do him wonders. Little did he know, he was basically thinking of putting his enemy in charge of their most vulnerable moment.

"It'd be better if they didn't reek like cats," Inuyasha grumbled, playing right into Hyokurai's plot. The more he let it known that he didn't like her simply on race, the less the others would listen to his complaints.

"You don't exactly smell of roses yourself," she goaded back. "Have you ever tried soap, or even just water; I'm sure it would help with the flea problem."

"Why you, I'll kill you for that," Inuyasha growled, reaching for Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome stopped him from attacking. She let out a sigh at the tension. He started it anyways.

"It would be wise not to cast insults if you cannot handle then in return," Miroku advised as he stepped around the shallow hole.

* * *

"A female demon that could control the wind?" Miorku repeated what a terrified priest had told him. They found the man at a decimated shrine and promptly inquired about the lingering scent of Naraku.

"That sounds like Kagura," Sango supplied, speaking aloud what all of them were thinking.

"Kagura?" Hyokurai feigned ignorance. He knew far more about her than any of them, obviously, and even in this form could summon her heart to his hand in an instant. From the sound of things, she had done as commanded, for once. By having his new "friends" confront her, it would cement that Kagura knew not of Hyokurai, for he had not given her knowledge of his ultimate goal, and visa-versa.

"Naraku's incarnation," Kagome answered the question.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" Inuyasha said, his voice slightly accusatory. She had dealings with Naraku, or so she claimed; shouldn't she know who Kagura was?

Hyokurai shrugged noncommittally, not bothering to answer any more than that. He was the master of deceit, but had to be aware of the dog's sense of smell; Inuyasha _should_ be able to smell a lie.

"She attacked the temple and broke the seal on a fearsome demon that was sealed there," the priest continued his story.

"A demon? What can you tell us about this demon?" Miroku led the investigation into finding out what Naraku wanted here.

"It is a fearsome beast, standing three houses tall with frightening red eyes and wings that looked to be made from the darkness itself. Luckily, no one was injured and the demon took flight to the forest," the priest made a gesture of praise to his deity, grateful for his life being spared.

"Do you think Naraku intends to absorb this demon?" Kagome spoke up.

"Probably, why else would Kagura release the seal?" Sango concurred.

' _Hook, line, and sinker,'_ he had no use for such a weakling, but he would let them think whatever they wanted. Really, he just wanted to see them in battle, hear their strategy, and discern weaknesses.

"Let's go," Inuyasha ordered, "before Naraku gets it."

* * *

"Damn it," Kagura cursed to herself. The demon was not supposed to get away, but she was barely keeping up with it. Naraku had made sure she understood that she was to remain with it, not to kill it, but protect it. Such a strange command, but the phantom pain in her chest from the memory erased all thought of disobeying his orders. She assumed that Naraku intended to make it into some kind of slave, but apparently, the demon had other ideas. How infuriating it was then, when that annoying band that hunted her hated master interrupted her task.

"Kagura, what the hell is Naraku up to now?" Inuyasha barked after throwing a clawed attack her way.

"Like I know," she scoffed back with just as much attitude, "he doesn't seem to trust me all that much." Oh how badly she wanted to tell them exactly where his castle hid, lead them there herself so they could free her, but would not risk her life to do so. She could only drop subtle hints about how she wasn't loyal to him, and hope the imbeciles caught on. If they ever thought to ask themselves why he didn't trust his own incarnation, they'd figure that out already. Kagura was forced to stop her pursuit of the demon, cursing again as it slipped away; Naraku would surely punish her for the failure. "You have no idea what you have done."

"Keh, like I care if I ruined his plans," Inuyasha had set his miko cargo down and pulled out his sword to fight.

"So be it," Kagura clicked her fan open. "If you so insist, I'll make sure you suffer." _'Just like I surely will,'_ she added. She sliced her wind blades and prevented Inuyasha control over his wind. Without his sword's special abilities, he was no better than a child blindly trying to hit a piñata. His companions tried to get a shot in when possible, but Hiraikotsu was all but useless when the wind it relied on could be gusted unnaturally, and the Siamyosho buzzing around kept Miroku's wind tunnel closed. Kagome tried to strike with a sacred arrow, but her aim went askew from the lack of a stationary target.

That left Hyokurai. Each person had been so consumed with getting their own hit in the battle, they barely noticed that he was not much participating, only dashing around and throwing half-assed claw attacks at Kagura that he knew would miss. Even so, he knew Kagura would not win, he had sent her after them any number of occasions, and each time they managed to take her down. Aaand there it was, one of Inuyasha's blades of blood halved her feather and grounded the demoness. Not about to let the battle end yet, Naraku decided to add a new element to the fight. The sky clouded over, a dark purple as a horde of demons gathered over the battle only to swarm down and cause chaos and fear.

It was in this mad scramble for survival that the wounds began appearing on his new "comrades." They didn't even seem to have a battle plan. With a sigh, he realized that if he were the only one to emerge unscathed, it would look suspicious; he would have to sustain at least a flesh wound and not heal it, _'How bothersome.'_ How, again, was it that these fools hindered his plans so? Making his move swiftly, Hyokurai dashed square in to the densest part of the horde, making a display of shredding the mass of bodies that were coming for the other members and allowing one to slice into his leg with a garishly hooked claw. Feigning more pain than it actually caused, namely because his body was all but numb and even being disemboweled was not enough to cause the slightest twinge, he retreated back a short ways, standing beside the monk.

"Are you alright, Lady Hyokurai?" Miroku checked up on their newest ally. He watched as many demons fell to her claws only moments ago, as well as the blood now seeping from her long, slender, _tempting_ legs.

"I am fin-" Hyokurai's response, and Miroku's wandering hand, were interrupted when a shrill scream beckoned their attention. Not fifty feet away, the young kit had been struck, blood now oozing from his shoulder.

"No, Shippo!" the priestess called, suddenly gaining more strength than Naraku had ever seen her display. Any demon that got within five yards of her was instantly dissolved in her harsh aura. Yet strangely, as she lifted the kit to cradle him in her arms, he remained unharmed. If anything, the blood seemed to clot faster and the wound mend together, leaving both of them weakened. Kagome's aura had more effects than just that; her companions became enlivened by the surge and fought many times harder, quickly finishing off the last of the demons and pushing Kagura to flee in defeat. Even he felt suddenly stronger. Now more than ever, he knew _she_ was their secret strength, and simultaneously, their weakness.

Walking across the blood-soaked battlefield to where everyone was fussing over the fatigued girl still clutching the small fox, both recovering slowly, he had one last question, "Why bring a child with you into battle?"

Kagome's fierce eyes met the vibrant blue of Hyokurai's, hiding the scarlet red of Naraku behind their veil, "He's my son; I could never leave him behind." He only nodded; there was no reason to let on what his thoughts on the matter really were. The fox would make the perfect hostage; young, defenseless, and obviously, valuable to these fools; just one more piece of leverage to exploit.

* * *

(A/N: So this chapter shows Naraku's dark intentions have not changed, and his focus has been drawn to the heart of the group, in more ways than one.

Next chapter brings Kouga into the mix.)


	3. Chapter 3: Instinctual Warning

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: Instinctual Warning

(A/N: This is my hardest story to find motivation to write in. Whereas Love's Consequences has a whopping 10 more chapters written and waiting, and To Protect the Alpha Female has about 4 more, this one only has 1 more... I don't want to run out of material, but it's just not flowing easy like the others are. Reviews help with that.)

* * *

The battle with Kagura and the swarm of demons exhausted each of them, and whereas Kagome's rejuvenating aura and medical supplies had helped, they all decided to turn in early. Shippo had already found the energy to be harassing Inuyasha, a truly telling quality to Kagome's power, since prior, the boy looked to be on death's door. It was only after further consideration on the possibility of abducting the kit, did the realization of Kagome's rage dawn on Naraku. Would she wield that same power against him if he ever did go through with such plans? He did not wish to chance it. It was another dead end; one that led right back to her.

Making sure not to speed up the process too much and draw attention to himself, Hyokurai let the now bandaged gash on her leg knit shut. The scent of dried blood should be enough not to draw attention, and the bandage would not be changed until morning, when a full demon would have healed by anyways. There was no reason to let the injury linger. Without being able to use his best defensive skills, Naraku was forced to expend even more energy to avoid attacks, this plan had better be worth it in the end. He was still no closer to finding out a weakness he could realistically exploit, as that last battle was supposed to reveal. They didn't even have a strategy, it seemed. He would need to piece together another encounter, mayhap focus on each member, one at a time.

His musings were interrupted when Kagome suddenly let out a loud, exasperated sigh and stood. Inuyasha growled possessively and the others followed Kagome's gaze to see a whirlwind approaching very quickly.

"Kagome, great to see you again," Kouga greeted as per his usual even before the dust storm he kicked up had time to settle.

"Let her go right _now,_ Kouga," Inuyasha threatened, pushing Kouga away.

"Hey Mutt, found Naraku yet?" he asked, none of them catching the sly grin that formed on Hyokurai's lips over the drama unfolding before them.

"Is that really why you came?" Inuyasha accused.

"That, _and_ I wanted to know why you've taken to consorting with cats," Kouga jabbed at Inuyasha as he let his gaze land on the demon in question, who didn't seem the least bothered by the prod. Those luminescent blue eyes, he was sure he saw them turn red for a second. The fur on the back of his neck stood straight up as his instincts tried to warn him of something, but what?

"Why you," Inuyasha growled, feeling the full shame of having a _cat_ as an ally. Hyokurai just watched calmly, he had no reason to be upset, seeing as he wasn't _actually_ a cat.

"Are you trying to get my Kagome kidnapped again?" he snarled, recalling the last run in they had with cat demons.

"Hyokurai is not from the same panther tribe," Kagome jumped up to defend her new friend, tired of their racist behavior, "and she's an ally against Naraku."

This was all just too amusing to the "cat" as she forced herself to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure?" Kouga just couldn't shake the chill in the air.

"Yes. She saved my life, Kouga," Kagome demanded respect, for her and her friends. She would not tolerate any of them to be put down simply for what they were. Now if they instigated an argument like Inuyasha always did, she'd allow a few barbs, but Hyokurai had said nothing to warrant this harassment.

"Mangy Mutt, why was Kagome in danger to begin with?" Kouga diverted his insults, seeing as Kagome was about to reach her limit.

She sighed as the mutual arguing continued a bit longer. What she wouldn't give for a few more of those rosaries…

"- so run on home already," Inuyasha finished something about how he could protect her just fine, she guessed, having tuned out most of it.

"I'm staying," Kouga declared.

"Like hell you are," Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga, anything to get the nuisance to just go away already.

"You're obviously unable to keep her safe," Kouga jabbed. But he was truly thinking, _'And besides, something doesn't feel right about that_ cat _.'_

The two bickered a bit longer before Kagome finally got fed up with all the noise, "Sit, and Kouga, same goes for you." Her tone had even more of an ominous feeling to it than the one he'd been sensing prior; she meant business. "Be nice or I won't let you stick around."

Gulping down the nervousness, for he'd never actually let her know that she scared him, he reached out and pulled her flush with his body, "As you wish."

' _Too close!'_ was all she could think. And Inuyasha was still eating dirt, so she'd have to endure for a bit longer.

Deciding to get a rise out of both, and get away from the constant bickering, Hyokurai suggested, "Perhaps you'd fancy a bath, Kagome."

"Ahh," she brightened, still trapped against Kouga, "great idea. Sango, you coming?"

"Sure, anything for a little peace a quiet," the slayer readily agreed.

"A bath with my mate-to-be sounds perfect," Kouga practically purred into her ear, making her face go red. _'Aww, she's blushing.'_

"I don't think so," she pulled away roughly, a glare on her face.

' _Not blushing, angry,'_ the cocky wolf realized too late.

"Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku, listen up and listen good," she began, her aura whipping at all three with a fierceness that had them hiding just how scary she was. "All three of you are to stay right here. If we come back and find even _one_ of you gone and trying to spy on us, it will be hell for all three of you, understand?"

"You wound me, Lady Kagome," Miroku tried to act innocent.

"You'd blame me for _their_ perverseness?" Inuyasha snapped, finally up off the ground and pointing at the other two males.

"I'd trust you would keep them in line," she clarified.

"Hey!" Kouga objected, not wanting to be subservient to anyone.

"Same goes for all of you," she pointed to each one, letting them know that none of them would be able to slip under her radar this time. "Got it? Keep each other in line."

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged it off.

Beneath his disguise, Naraku found himself impressed with her method of handling the situation; that was a very ingenious way to go about it. The perverts would see the punishment as worth it, but those innocent of wrongdoing would not, making them keep the others in line. Admittedly, he was beginning to like her more and more. She was clever, with an intellectual perspective that few possessed and a power about her that could tame or intimidate as she chose. It explained how she acquired so many allies and suitors; the girl may even be useful to him. He would have to look into that later.

"Oh, and one last thing," she called back over her shoulder, a bright smile on her face not befitting her next words, "no killing each other."

The bath only served to torture Hyokurai more, what was his reasoning for suggesting this again? He would almost rather be listen to the two canines argue than be tempted by something he could not have yet. It was an amusing thought though, that he was privy to sights neither of the other males had been gifted with. Yes, he was certainly glad to have opted to take the form of a female body. Especially seeing as it was the priestess who held the most elusive secrets. "When do you think you shall return to your home, Kagome?" Hyokurai asked, referencing how she said she would show him rather than try to explain.

"I should probably go back soon," Kagome answered, then began mumbling to herself about tests and schoolwork. She sighed loudly, "I'm so behind; at this rate I'll never pass."

' _What kind of tests, and what is schoolwork?'_ Hyokurai contemplated the peculiar vocabulary. _'What is she so anxious about passing?'_

"I'm sure you will do fine, Kagome," Sango offered the kind words, even though she had no idea what these things meant either.

Kagome was pleased to see that all three males had done as ordered and still sat in the camp grumbling to themselves upon their return to camp. Miroku sported the most damage, minor though it was, and Kouga had a holy burn too. Seemed both had tried to sneak away at some point, and failed. Kagome just smiled, her plan worked. "Good boys," she praised as if talking to a pet dog that just learned a new trick. "You can take your turn at the spring now if you want."

"Hear that, Stinking Mutt? Kagome says you need a bath," Kouga insulted.

"You're the one that has fleas, Wolf Pup," Inuyasha rebutted. It was always the same jabs between them.

"Come, come, lets just try to relax in the hot water a bit, shall we?" they both stunk, but Miroku knew that saying so would not get the desired results.

Finally being able to breathe easy again as the guys walked off, Kagome pulled out her text books and settled down to get as much studying in as possible before the racket returned. The whole time, she was sure she could feel eyes on her, but glancing around, couldn't determine from where. Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu with Kirara beside her, and Shippo was coloring happily, wait, where was Hyokurai? Feeling around with her aura, she felt her, and ever so slowly, looked up. Above her in the branches was the cat; lounging, but watching intently.

Hyokurai couldn't believe it when she pulled the bound parchment from her bag and began to read and write. She was educated, highly so by the looks of it. Not even he knew all of these symbols that she scribed on lined paper. Again the question of where she came from taunted him, he needed to know. Being oblivious did not suit him one bit; his very strength came from understanding his enemies, yet she continued to surprise and elude his attempts to understand her. What was her secret?

"Do you need something, Hyokurai?" Kagome asked as she noticed the intense gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Studying," she shrugged it off. "Where I'm from, I have to take intellectual tests on this material. If I don't pass, I get bad grades and can't advance in grade."

So that was what she meant earlier, intriguing. Until the next words out of his mouth caused a very unpleasant reaction, "But you are female." He had all but forgotten in this instant that he was "female" too. In this land, few even knew the most basic forms or reading and writing. Even most males remained unlearned, yet her studies, as she called them, had already surpassed nearly every person, and demon, he knew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stood, knocking her text from her lap and held a glare on her face.

"I have never met a female as well-educated as you seem to be," he reiterated, toning down his words. Last thing he needed was to upset her and cause her to ruin his disguise. He had no intention of shifting back, but if faced with life or death, from intense holy powers for instance, he would revert to using his barrier, giving himself away. He did not have enough information yet to abandon this mission.

Her anger diffused, seeing it was a question of curiosity, not insult, "Things are different where I'm from. All girls receive an education, its required. Women are not considered subservient, we are equals."

' _What land could that be, I wonder?'_ again, her secret confounded him.

* * *

That night, all three demons stayed awake. Kouga could not be trusted to keep his hands away from Kagome, Hyokurai was giving both canines the chills, and Inuyasha had a tendency to be both irresponsible and irrational. _'How interesting,'_ Hyokurai noted, _'but it seems I will not be able to kill them in their sleep.'_ He was a patient spider though, he could wait for just the right opportunity to strike.

The occasional growl pierced the cool, night air as the two canines argued like animals over who would be the new pack's leader _._ Did it really matter? Anyone could see that they would do what Kagome said anyways; she was the real leader of this makeshift band. So when she used a string of sits on one, and a fierce stare at the other to get her point across about going home, Hyokurai was not the slightest bit surprised. Soon, he would know what made her so exceptional; soon, he could discover the measures needed to destroy them all.

* * *

(A/N: What will Naraku think of Kagome's secret? Find out next chapter.

I could use ideas/suggestions for inspiration to finish off this story. My mind is starting to stagnate. Ugh!)


	4. Chapter 4: Origins

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Origins

(A/N: This story is intended to be no longer than about 10 chapters, so things will progress faster than my usual. Keep that in mind.)

"Explain," Hyokurai looked on, baffled as Kagome sat on the edge of an old, dried up well, talking about how she was going home now. Kouga's men had finally caught up a few hours ago and the wolves had gone off to hunt when Kagome told them she was leaving for a few days, and that only Inuyasha could accompany her anyways.

"Oh, right," she remembered their newest member had no knowledge of her origins, "This well is a-"

"You don't need to go telling everyone you meet, Kagome," Inuyasha berated her trusting attitude.

"I'm not," she defended, "but I can trust our friends, can't I?" She knew what his rebuttal was, that he didn't see "that cat" as a friend, but she did, and it was _her_ secret to tell. "The well is a portal of sorts; it connects to my home on the other side."

"Kagome's world is a lot different than it is here," Shippo piped up proudly with the knowledge he'd gained over the time traveling with them.

"That's right, Shippo," she agreed. "That's because much can change in 500 years."

"What!" Hyokurai outburst. Time travel; that was her answer? Impossible. Out of all the demons of the land, none, not even the most powerful, not even those that had consumed celestial beings, could travel through time. Stop it, yes, but not travel. How could this one human girl manage such a feat?

"I know it's kind of hard to believe," Kagome admitted. "No one in my era would believe it either; I'd be locked up in the psych ward for the stories I could tell. If it wasn't for the centipede demon dragging me down a magical well and ripping a long-lost sacred jewel out of my body, I'd never have come here."

"You have trained for far worse then; what you find here is mild in comparison?" Hyokurai guessed. Demons in five-hundred years must be even more powerful than now. Her constant training and fighting for survival must be why she has so much power.

Kagome laughed, a mirthful sound before correcting the assumption, "No. I had never even picked up a bow until after I came here. The only "training" I had was my education. Look, I promise I'll tell you more once I get back, but I really need to get to school." Hyokurai nodded and Kagome slipped off the edge. The blue light engulfed her and she was gone. Well, now he knew her secret, but what to do with it? With everyone standing around, now was not the time to sate his curiosity as to whether or not he, too, could pass. Jumping in now would seem far too suspicious.

In the time she was gone, he picked up more details from the others. Her family resided on the other side. He could threaten her home, her family; destroying them would surely break her. But could he get to them? She returned every other week or so like this, in order to continue her studies. During these absences, her friends would be weaker, vulnerable without the heart that holds them together. It would be a prime time to strike. Inuyasha did not like it when she left and complained the whole time. Perhaps Hyokurai could use that to drive a wedge between them. So many possibilities.

Naraku tried once, in the middle of the night to slip through and see for himself what lay beyond, but the well remained dormant, preventing him passage. There went the possibility of harming her family, it seemed they were forever be beyond his reach. No, not forever, only for 500 years; he could wait, and kill them later. It wasn't until she returned and regaled him with tales of the how there were no demons in her time, that they were thought to be nothing but myths and legends, that his plans to kill them crashed completely. There was no point in dwelling on something so distant.

He was really starting to wonder how she could be so strong though, if there had not even been demons to fight there to build her strength. It must be the power of the sacred jewel that had been inside her body since birth. He knew first hand how much power the jewel gave, even without making a wish on it; a single shard could more than double a demon's strength. He never thought it worked on pure beings through, but she was apparently an exception. He would need to be mindful of her powers; they may even be stronger than that of Kikyo's.

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha, after halfway civilly exchanging information on where Naraku's castle _wasn't_ , Inuyasha suggested a controversial idea, "Maybe we should look for Kikyo." Everyone who knew that name, and what it would mean to Kagome stopped in their tracks. "Naraku kidnapped her once before, so she should know where his castle is." His logic, for once, was sound, but his ignorance just as dense as usual.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kagome countered, trying to keep this objective. "She tried to bring you to hell and stole the jewel from us only to give it to Naraku herself. We can't trust her; she might lead us into a trap."

Hearing the words spoken against his love, Inuyasha lost his temper first, "You're just _jealous_ , Kagome."

"No, Inuyasha, its not like tha-"

"I have a promise to keep to her," he reminded, making tears prick at the corner of Kagome's eyes. She knew what that meant; she had heard that conversation. He promised that after this jewel hunt was over, and Kikyo's death avenged, he would be with her, in this world, or in hell…

"… I know," she barely got out, hanging her head in utter defeat. She was just worried about him; she wasn't trying to keep them apart. She wanted him happy, even if it wasn't with her.

"I understand your reasoning, Inuyasha," Miroku explained, already knowing how to deflate the situation, "but where do you suggest we search?" Kikyo was just as elusive as Naraku; she showed when she wanted, and vanished like mist.

"I-" his ears flattened, "don't know." He had forgotten that. Having met with her multiple times, it escaped his mind that it was always when she called, or rested nearby, not when he specifically sought her out. He had no way to find her.

Seeing first hand the agony his plots wreaked was very pleasing to Naraku, but Inuyasha's guilt was not the valuable information he gleaned from this exchange. He already knew that. It was Kagome's heart; she wore her emotions so freely. The usual light-hearted feeling from her presence, the aura that constantly surrounded her, had turned dreary. It affected each of them, souring moods and increasing the minor arguments. He grinned inside as his thoughts darkened as well. If something as simple as her mood could influence everyone around her, then all he had to do was corrupt her and the rest would crumble. He just needed the right angle. Her love for Inuyasha was one crack in her defenses, but it was not enough to get him inside. He needed to get closer to her. Trying to take Kagome out first, however, was like trying to besiege a heavily guarded vault before dealing with the guards. They gave her strength to resist suggestions. He needed to find their weaknesses before he could get to her.

Coming upon a village, the wolves stuck to the surrounding forests so as not to terrify the villagers, and the rest followed Miroku's lead to find lodgings. Once an agreement to slay a troublesome demon was concluded and rooms secured for the night, he went running off to indulge in his favorite pastime with a ridiculous grin on his face: flirting with all the beautiful women.

Hyokurai sat on the roof of the most affluent house they had agreed to stay at, just watching everything. Inuyasha wanted to go run off after Kikyo, did he? That could be arranged, all he had to do was spread a few rumors, and he'd be taking off in no time. Of course, he wouldn't actually be sending him towards Kikyo. She was one of the few that might be able to see through his concealment, and should thus be avoided.

"A handsome husband you say?" a young girl giggled as Miroku read her palm. The lecher worked fast, he already had a long line of women waiting their turn to get their fortunes read.

"Yes, and many children too," Miroku added. "Tell me, would you consider bearing my children?"

"Oh monk, surely you jest," the two laughed together before the next woman approached and got much the same fortune, with just a slightly different wording. This went on for a while, each woman blushing and politely rejecting the offer, before Hyokurai started to wonder what the supposedly holy man would do if one accepted. Telepathically, he sent instructions to Kanna to select one of the women, steal her soul, and have Kagura control her to do just that.

Waiting for the show to begin, he heard the voice of the slayer call out to Inuyasha within the courtyard of the inn, "Where has Miroku gone?"

"He's probably out flirting with the village women," the hanyou muttered as he lounged on the porch. The slayer went stopping off and the controlled woman approached Miroku, just as the others had. He could have controlled one himself, but the demonic aura would have been a dead give-away. This method held less chance of being detected.

"So, tell me, would you be interested in bearing my children?" Miroku asked once again after his flirtatious fortune telling, fully prepared for the young maiden to blush and giggle shyly like all the rest.

"Oh monk," she grabbed onto his sleeve, "I was waiting for you to ask me. Let us go, quickly. I have a room for us to use." Sango arrived in time to hear every word and grit her teeth in unbridled rage as the dance-of-the-dead woman led him off. Sango hadn't even seemed to notice that he was now resisting, trying to backpedal his way out of it. The woman ushered him out of sight and the slayer stormed off in the other direction, not at all paying attention to where she was going.

A few moments later, Miroku came running back out as if to escape. This girl was far too pushy, and he never really meant to do anything, he just wanted to flirt. "Good thing nobody saw that," he muttered to himself, unaware that _someone_ had.

Having got what he was after with this experiment, Hyokurai ordered the woman's soul returned and retired to the inn to turn in for the night, _'How amusing.'_

As they all sat together for dinner, the fury rolling off Sango had the usually calm monk too scared to even look at her, let alone reach for her backside.

"What happened now?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of food. "Did the pervert grab Sango's butt again or something?" It was a question most of them had been wondering, but were too tactful to ask outright.

"Like I _care_ what he does with other women!" Sango snapped and stood abruptly, making Inuyasha hide behind Kagome and Miroku fall over backwards.

' _So, she did see,'_ Miroku realized morosely.

'That _wasn't what I asked,'_ Inuyasha whimpered in his mind.

"Hmph," the angry slayer turned her nose up and nearly threw the door off its tracks as she wrenched it open.

"She's scary," Shippo shivered. The only one not phased beyond a raised eyebrow was Hyokurai, who not only knew what happened, but had set it up himself. It was useful to know the monk's weakness was beautiful women, and the slayer's weakness was the monk. They could so easily destroy each other.

"What did you do now, Miroku?" Kagome stomped over, already having a pretty good idea from Sango's outburst just what happened. "You were womanizing again, weren't you?"

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha had already gone back to stuffing his face. "It's not like Sango is his."

"Ugh," Kagome restrained the urge to send him through the floor.

"You're beyond dense, Inuyasha," Shippo remarked, making sure he got his share of the food before Inuyasha ate it all. And he would too; taking things that didn't belong to him.

"Honestly," Miroku raised his hands, "I was only giving out fortunes, nothing more. A free, charitable, and altruistic service."

' _Yeah, sure,'_ thought those who knew him better.

Rising silently, not even noticed by the bickering people inside the inn, Hyokurai slipped out and followed the Slayer. He wanted to see what she would do now, and was pleased to see her attempt to take on the conscripted demon by herself, resulting in careless and irrational movements. A wound on her arm bled and her knees trembled from the impending exhaustions before the others showed up and charged in. The monk put his person in danger first, running right into an attack to shield the wounded female. It was obvious he cared for her deeply. Their feelings would be the perfect tool to crush their souls. The battle continued, and Hyokurai figured this was time enough to at least fake assistance, lest they no longer consider her an ally. She could easily take out this demon in a single strike, but it was fast enough to evade the Windscar, causing them a bit of trouble. When the bestial demon raised a clawed paw to strike at the clustered group, Hyokurai landed heavily on its back with a flourish, knocking it to the ground and making it an easy target for Kagome to hit with a sacred arrow. The pained howl reverberated as the creature evaporated into ash.

"Wow," Kagome praised. "Thank you, Hyokurai. That saved us." He wasn't sure how to take that, he'd never really been shown gratitude before, nor had he ever saved anyone. A nod was the only response. Kagome's aura was bright again, but this time, it was calming and healing. Just as when the kit had been injured, he watched as minor wounds clotted up and almost knit themselves together before his sharp eyes. She was remarkable, and he doubted she even realized what she was doing.

"Hey, how come you didn't shoot it earlier?" Inuyasha complained, holding his dislocated arm.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed after a sharp wince. If he wasn't already injured, she would so sit him right now. Was nothing ever good enough for him? He couldn't hit the thing either.

Inuyasha's callous disregard for her power actually got a reaction out of Hyokurai, as much as she kept her expression blank, but now she looked cross. The whelp should be kissing the ground she walked on; did he not realize how much strength she gave him? Something in him was close to snapping, something that wanted to teach the dog a lesson for lashing out at girl who just obliterated the demon, that was until he realized where his thoughts were going. Why did he suddenly care? He was supposed to be finding ways to kill them, not protect her. It must be her aura; there was no other logical reason. Turning and leaving her radius, he distanced himself before he found himself enjoying the feel of her power against his skin.

Naraku was still trying to make sense of his reactions late into the night as he wandered around the village and forest beyond, anything to stay away from her. The moon has risen several hours ago; Kagome was sure to be asleep by now. Heading back, his thoughts of destruction slowly began evaporating without notice, and the voices in his head got quieter with every step. Turning the corner, he caught the reason why. Sitting out on the edge of the porch, the one emanating a soothing aura stared up at the vibrant, star-filled sky in awe. She was not asleep, why?

So much had happened today. Sango and Miroku were fighting again, probably over his womanizing, and the demon had hurt many of them, wounds that needed to be healed as soon as possible. So she did what she had done on many occasions and stayed awake to make sure that everything would be better for her friends come tomorrow. Those eyes were on her again, intense and inquisitive, but she could feel something else; something dark, dangerous, and… lonely. Unable to stand being watched in silence, she let her words flow easily, "You're staring at me again." Kagome patted the wood beside her in invitation.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Hyokurai paused before responding, "You are an intriguing person." In his normal form, he would never engage in conversation so easily, he couldn't allow anyone in, but no one knew who he was in this form, he could be himself, as long as he was careful about what was said.

"I doubt that," she slumped, her gaze turning to the dull dirt beneath her feet rather than the remarkably expansive sky. "Inuyasha doesn't think so…"

"Inuyasha is a fool that does not appreciate nor realize all that you do," she responded, taking a seat as indicated. Sure, Kagome's aura affected his mind as well, but unlike those others, he had identified it for what it was, rather than blindly following her suggestions; he was not blind to her. "He uses you to get the shards; he wants the jewel just like every other demon." A whimper slipped out at the truth of it. "Tell me, what is it he wishes for?"

She swallowed hard to keep her voice from cracking, "To be a full-demon."

"So he's after power," Hyokurai stated, unimpressed.

"No," Kagome defended, shaking her head, "he just wants to be accepted."

There was a pause, " _You_ accept him." Kagome gasped, it was true. Inuyasha already had his wish, why did he need more. "Yet he can't see that, can he?" The words, meant to be bitter and break the girl, came out softer than intended. "He can't see you for who you are." _'Inuyasha will never love you,'_ the meaning didn't need to be spoken aloud.

Kagome did not cling to the intended meaning, however, she extrapolated further, _'Someday, someone else will see me like Hyokurai does.'_ By saying Inuyasha couldn't see her, it meant that Hyokurai could. A smile covered her lips and she leapt at her newest friend, the one who could really see her, and enclosed her in a hug of gratitude, "Thank you." Hyokurai's words had meant more than she realized.

Naraku, Hyokurai, the most hated and feared demon of the lands, downright froze at the contact, completely thrown off-guard. Even after Kagome had returned to her room, he still sat there, his mind blank. What… just… happened? Had his words lost their bite; she was supposed to break, not find clarity. What went wrong? It must have been her aura; it altered him. Yes, she was truly dangerous, and this game he was playing, had just become many times more perilous. _'Perfect.'_ This could be entertaining.

* * *

(A/N: Next chapter is Sesshomaru, and it wasn't an easy one to get through, I'll tell you what. But it was essential, and I finally completed it. This story is still coming slowly to me, so please review/critique/suggest to help ME, write for YOU.)


	5. Chapter 5: Proximity

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5: Proximity

(A/N: Note that since this story is set prior to Naraku vanishing to Mount Hakurei, it is also prior to Sesshomaru being hell bent on hunting him down. There was still the whole lending him the human arm thing, but no direct insult.)

* * *

Through the night, Naraku realized just what his newfound, trusted position could accomplish. He could completely tear the group apart if he had Kagome's ear, and horde her power for himself. He could tell it worked with her emotions, so he had to sour her feelings for them, and strengthen her trust in him.

It was all too easy to get a rumor circulating around the village, and eventually to the fuzzy, silver ears atop the dog's head of a "ghostly priestess" wandering just to the east of there. Declaring he would go alone, Inuyasha was gone before a single word of opposition could be uttered. Just as expected, Kagome's aura dulled at the sight.

"Should we wait?" Sango wondered.

"No, Inuyasha will surely pick up our scents and catch up," Miroku suggested.

"He'll probably be upset at us for not waiting, but then again, he might be upset if we sit around and don't make any progress either," Shippo reasoned.

"Let's just go," Kagome solemnly made the decision, not about to let his actions dictate theirs. _'If he wants to go see Kikyo, let him.'_

"He is a fool," Hyokurai spoke under her breath walking beside Kagome.

"No argument there," she responded dryly. Inuyasha may love Kikyo, but she was not a trustworthy ally. "But there is nothing I can say to dissuade him."

Soon after, they met back up with the wolf pack. Kagome and her friends explained why Inuaysha left them alone, telling him that this undead priestess may know Naraku's location.

"So why hasn't he asked before?" the wolf declared, not having all the necessary information. "This woman knows where Naraku is, and yet he's just _now_ asking her? What an idiot. I'd have already found him by now if-" Kouga continued ranting how he was much better than Inuyasha, but Kagome just tuned it out. She was in no mood to deal with this.

When the need arose to travel faster, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hopped on Kirara's back, but Inuyasha was not there to carry Kagome. She saw Kouga approaching and resigned herself to her fate, even though she didn't really want any guy touching her right now. But to her surprise, she was gripped tightly from behind and tossed onto Hyokurai's back. After her surprised squeal, she questioned the action, "Hyokurai, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you," she responded as if it were nothing. Then sending a smirk and whisper over her shoulder, "Unless you would prefer the wolf."

Kagome just grinned widely, grateful that someone had picked up on her reluctance for just that, "You're a good friend, Hyokurai. Thank you."

' _If only you knew,'_ the deceitful demon thought to himself. Everything was going perfect, and the longer Inuyasha chased after a phantom, the more progress he could make. He had to admit, having her legs gripping him tightly, her breasts pressed into his slender back, and face tucked into the crook of his neck for shelter, he could not find any aversions to the situation himself. He rather liked feeling her heartbeat thrumming against his body; he would need to contrive a way to repeat this scenario in the near future.

* * *

As the sun began setting and a location for camp was decided, Kouga took it upon himself to hunt while Ginta and Hakkaku scouted around to make sure the location was safe. Kagome and Sango carried water from the stream, Shippo and Miroku gathered berries and other edible plants nearby, and Hyokurai and Kirara got a fire started. Out of all the individuals in this pack, Kirara was one he had to be most wary of discovering his secret. In this guise, he was supposedly a cat, and as such, should have much in common with the slayer's companion, yet obviously, he did not. Luckily, they had yet to suspect anything.

The group began to congregate back at camp, their respective duties completed, with Kouga being the last one. When he returned triumphant with a buck slung over his shoulder and carelessly tossed it to the floor before Kagome, she shrieked and backed away. The lifeless, glassy eyes of the once majestic animal freaked her out. It only got worse when, as per their usual, Ginta and Hakkaku ripped off a chunk of flesh from the creature's hind quarters and began feasting on it raw. She nearly lost what lunch she had eaten earlier.

"Eat, Kagome," Kouga urged, trying to show off his hunting prowess. Hyokurai stood without a word, picked up the deer and took it out of sight. Kouga was yelling the entire time. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You don't know much about humans, do you?" she accused, hanging the carcass up in a tree. "And even less about Kagome herself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he watched grumpily as the cat slit the deer's throat and let it bleed out while she began peeling the hide from the body.

"Humans can't eat raw meat, Wolf," Hyokurai glared at him, "and Kagome gets sick seeing dead animals." She had seen this before when Inuyasha brought back a prepared rabbit carcass, already skinned and beheaded, and had asked why. Using her claws she worked quickly, slicing off decent slabs and skewering them on sticks before bringing them back to the fire.

"Ah, much better," Kagome sighed. "Thank you, Hyokurai." Seeing Kouga come sulking back through the trees, she added, "And thank you too Kouga, for hunting for us."

"Anything for you, my dear Kagome," he grabbed her hands and got a little too close. She tried nonchalantly scooting away, but his grip was firm. With Inuyasha gone, no one was there to stop Kouga from flirting with her.

"Wolf," Hyokurai's voice rang out. "Leave her be."

"What's it to _you_?" he retorted, not about to do what some cat ordered of him.

What _was_ it to him; why did Naraku suddenly feel a need to get the wolf away from Kagome? When had he started caring? No, not caring, he didn't care about anyone but himself. Possessive? Yes, that was it; he was just possessive and wanted to monopolize her power. Kouga getting too friendly would hinder that end, nothing more. He wanted her for her power and no one would interfere. "Ask her, Kouga, whether or not she wants to be yours," Hyokurai challenged, "and if she says no, cease your pursuit."

"Keh, Kagome is my woman," Kouga tossed back; sure he already knew what her answer would be. "I don't need to ask her if she wants me." No sooner had the idiotic words left his mouth than did Kagome wrench her hands from his and explode in anger. Kouga had taken the bait perfectly.

"What do you mean 'you don't need to ask'?" she stood up, towering over him. Her anger made it look like she was on fire and the aura around her sparked dangerously. "You can't just decide for me!" Kagome launched into a lecture on equality and consent while Hyokurai just sat back and watched the show unfold; these people were so easy to manipulate. By the time she was done, Kouga had been thoroughly put in his place, keeping his distance to avoid angering her again. He really wasn't sure what to do now; she made it clear she wasn't interested, but the alpha in him couldn't just concede. He had a difficult decision to make.

Inuyasha caught up with them sometime during the night, looking completely defeated at having found nothing. The occupants were already asleep, except for Kouga, who was still wrestling with his instincts, and Hyokurai, who kept her grin at the dejected half-dog hidden. One day, and he had succeeded in driving a wedge between Kagome and both canines; that is what is known as an effectual day in his book.

* * *

Dog, wolf, fox, humans, and _cat_ ; those were the scents that the great Lord Sesshomaru had been catching whiffs of lately. He was no stranger to just whose inconsistent pack this was, but there were a few new additions lately that had him curious. What was a feline demon doing among a canine pack? Not only that, but the cat smelled… different. It was slight, but there was an irregularity mixed in. It was an oddity that would perhaps afford an interesting encounter, "Jaken, remain here with Rin."

* * *

Kagome had not spoken to Inuyasha from the moment they woke up, and he had not attempted to converse either. Other than the typical insults being tossed between the two canines, it was a very quiet day. Without conscious thought, Kagome found herself sticking especially close to Hyokurai, as a form of social protection, much like she used to do with Sango when she wanted space from Inuyasha. It was a fact that greatly pleased the scheming demon beneath the feline concealment; his plan to sway her delicate, but unbreakable spirit was working better than he had ever anticipated. None were the wiser as to who he really was, and as long as he was careful, his veiled identity would remain long past their impending deaths.

Not even when the dangerous Lord Sesshomaru suddenly confronted them did Hyokurai fret. His abilities may be limited in order to keep his identity a secret, but what reason would the dog have to attack a complete stranger that he had supposedly never crossed paths with. Sesshomaru may be cruel and formidable, but he did not make a habit of killing anything that moved. Naraku was actually safer as Hyokurai.

Inuyasha was already throwing crude comments, but Sesshomaru all but tuned him out. The pup was not his reason for appearing. He walked closer, disregarding the maniacal waving of his father's fang in favor of exploring an odd scent. He stopped directly in front of Hyokurai as the rest of them had hands on their weapons. The feline was the only one not alarmed.

There was something eerily familiar about this leopard, yet he knew he had never met one before, "Do I know you?"

"Is that why you're here, to talk to some _cat_?" Inuyasha snapped, futilely trying to pull his brother's attention.

"What do you want with Hyokurai?" Kagome hollered in defense of her friend.

"I was not aware your memory was so faulty, Lord Sesshomaru," Hyokurai chided playfully. "I would think you should know whether or not we have met before without me having to tell you." The other's tensed at the potentially dangerous words; none of them would dare speak to him like that, but he didn't immediately lash out.

That snappy attitude, there were few that had ever dared speak against him as such, and even less that still lived because of it. Sesshomaru _knew_ he had met this being before, and the encounter had not been friendly since his instincts had been calling for blood even before she spoke. Were they under a spell, some kind of black magic trickery? Pieces fell into place as he recalled the unchecked tongue of the dark demon Naraku, one cunning and audacious character that had used such means to ensure his escape last they met. A wickedly dangerous smirk slowly crossed Sesshomaru's face, making nearly all step back in fear. He saw through the trick; pinpointed the personality, the mannerisms beneath the mask.

"Hyokurai, huh?" he goaded right back, rather enjoying himself. "Is that the name you are going by now?"

' _He knows?'_ Hyokurai's eyes widened, showing the first bit of fear in the face of such an opponent, _'But how?'_ Sesshomaru could ruin his whole plan; destroy his entire conspiracy in only a few words. Why hasn't he said it? All he had to do was say my real name and that would be it, it would be over. What is he waiting for?

"Your scent is wrong," Sesshomaru stated darkly.

Hyokurai barely managed to backflip out of range before those lethal poisonous claws could land. This was bad; even at full strength, without these self-imposed limitations, Sesshomaru was a threat. How was his scent "wrong" anyways? He should torture that witch for her failure to camouflage him completely; oh wait, she was already dead. Annoying little details. Acrobatically avoiding the brunt of the toxic whip of the predatory dog, she tried to come up with a solution to her dilemma. She could not run forever, already she had been sliced across her forearm. By now, they had created enough distance from the others for Naraku to work his verbal magic, silver tongue going to work.

"You're finding this amusing, aren't you, Lord Sesshomaru," the spider disguised cat practically purred.

"I still owe you for the transgressions against me," Sesshomaru countered matter-of-factly. "Are you not going to use your full strength? Are you that confident, or is this _disguise_ more important to you?"

"I have my reasons," Hyokurai materialized a spear of miasma to use versus the cold, angry blade of Tokijin. The weapons clashed in a center of a battle roughened clearing, sending minute shards of the toxic substance flying each time Sesshomaru hacked away at it.

This was a losing battle and Naraku knew it, he had no chance of defeating the dog demon in a sword fight. His injuries were stacking up, and he couldn't allow them to heal as he normally would. Sesshomaru had the art of sword fighting mastered far beyond Naraku's paltry 50 years. It was only a matter of time, too little time, before Sesshomaru had shattered Hyokurai's weapon and knocked her away. They had been within sight of the others the whole time, so he could not use his best abilities. If they had not been present he could have defended himself or escaped into nothingness, but that was not the case and he was about to be faced with no choice but to forfeit his objective. Rising back to her feet and wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth, she noticed how one leg was injured to the point of being incapable of holding her weight, possibly even broken. Damn! Sesshomaru leveled his sword at her, and only received a glare in response. This was it.

It felt like forever as they stood across from one another, the animosity in their eyes practically sparking in the air, before a different presence made itself known. There was no mistaking that aura, it was her. The small figure took up a protective stance in front of Hyokurai, arrow drawn and trained onto the aggressive demon lord. "That is enough, Sesshomaru!" she spit out. Her sprint here had been long, but she showed not a sign of her fatigue in light of the aura-fueled adrenaline rush. Not long after she made it between the fighting two, did Inuyasha rush to her side too, Tessaiga drawn and pointed at the elder brother.

Hyokurai let gravity take over and slumped back to the ground, completely reverential by the display. They had come to his, no _her_ , aid? The rest of them were on their way too. He had never had anyone been willing to risk themselves for him before, which was exactly what they were doing, risking their lives before Sesshomaru. Why would they do that?

"Inuyasha, step aside," Sesshomaru ordered curtly. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell it doesn't. You're threatening _my_ pack," the sword pulsed in his hand at the desire to protect. "I have every right to stand between you."

"Your _pack_ ," he scoffed and looked to the cat. "You know not whom you fight for."

"I never said it was a _normal_ pack, but it's mine, and I won't let you break it apart," he stood his ground firm. "Besides, it's not very honorable to beat up women Sesshomaru, why don't you fight me instead."

Inuyasha's loyalty (even if it was foolhardy and for his own enemy in disguise) deserved a modicum of respect, "Very well, I shall take you out first."

The brothers clashed as they had so frequently, Inuyasha getting beat to a pulp and Sesshomaru teaching the whelp his place. It was inevitable that the elder would get Tokijin to Inuyasha's throat, "Do you give up, half-breed?" Before an answer could be given, Seshomaru had to jump away to avoid the holy-empowered arrow. "Accepting human aid _again_ , Inuyasha?"

"So what, Sesshomaru," Kagome answered for him, venom and conviction spilling from her mouth as her aura whipped around the whole clearing. "He may be accepting help from his friends, but if this _human_ manages to take you down, then what does that say about _you_? We have done nothing to instigate this aggression. If you come here looking for a _fight_ , then that's what you'll get! From _all_ of us." She had another arrow readied, just daring him to make a move on her.

There was that power again, Hyokurai noticed, that aura that surrounded her. Hyokurai's injuries were healing near instantly, without his own powers causing it. He saw Kagome's legs shaking, but she refused to back down; refused to show weakness. Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin, targeting it straight towards the female that thought to challenge him so openly. His demonic power shot from it, right over Inuyasha's prone form, and met her arrow in mid-flight. The opposing powers clashed, before her arrow disintegrated in the much more potent energy. The attack was going to obliterate her, but before it could land, Kouga dashed in and picked her up. At the same time, but slightly slower, Sango riding on Kirara snatched up Hyokurai, saving her from the blast as well. Unfortunately, Kirara got hit in the hindquarters, a moderate gash that rendered her unable to fight alongside the rest and they crashed to the ground in a heap. Miroku ran over to check on them as those still capable of fighting all rushed in to defend against Sesshomaru. The joint effort, emboldened by Kagome's holy strength, was making it enough to hold off the angry dog. Pulling himself up from where Kirara crashed, Hyokurai joined the fray, casting spears of miasma at their opponent.

One on one, he could defeat each of them in no time at all, but all at once was proving more of a bother than this battle was worth. Naraku may be annoying, but he was not worth this much time. Losing interest, the battle ceased when Sesshomaru swiftly sheathed his blade and turned away, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. A sigh of relief was heard all around and Kagome's legs finally gave out with the passing of the threat.

It wasn't two minutes, however, before the eerie silence after a battle was replaced by the two canines bickering again, this time, about whose pack it was. Hyokurai just chuckled at their antics, finding them more amusing than annoying for once, and turned to look at the woman whose interference saved him from revealing his identity. He knew all that was needed was a barrier to stop Sesshomaru, and if she hadn't run in he would have erected one, for he had run out of options.

Hyokurai approached Kagome's slumped, but relieved form in the "post-apocalyptic" chaos, and crouched down to her level, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she looked up as if she had done nothing noteworthy.

"Throw yourself between Sesshomaru's sword and myself," Hyokurai reminded her. "He could have killed you." _'Whereas I was technically in no danger.'_

"I couldn't just let him hurt you anymore," she supplied with a bright smile, one that had him returning one towards her as well. He settled down on the grass beside her, content with the outcome. Never had he expected to grow accustomed to her proximity.

* * *

(A/N: I know it's a bit OOC for Sesshomaru to get bored and just walk away from a fight, but it was either that or get defeated. I figured since he wasn't hell-bent on Naraku's death yet, it was tolerable. Either way, it is what it is. This is my apology if you don't like it.

As for Kouga, what should I have him do next after Kagome thoroughly put him in his place about needing to gain consent?)


	6. Chapter 6: Pursuit

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pursuit

The group sat around recovering. Most had injuries from their battle, severe enough to put them out of commission for a night, but the worst of them was poor Kirara. Kagome kept trying to exude her healing powers, but had depleted her energy during the battle and needed rest herself. They were stuck here for the time being, so she settled for treating them manually with her first aid kit.

 _'_ _If Kagome knew who I really was, she would never have put herself in danger,'_ Hyokurai argued with himself. _'It was only because she has been convinced by my concealment.'_ It was not sinking in as deep as it should, especially when he would catch her concerned, caring glances to make sure he was healing properly. Hyokurai sat frozen in place earlier, trying to keep herself in check when Kagome's small hands roved over her skin, working carefully to apply ointments and bandages to her wounds. Having her so close, so focused on him, he nearly growled aloud when she finished and turned to the next patient, the one that just so happened to have an affinity for touching her rear in inappropriate ways. It was only his fangs piercing straight through his tongue that kept the sound from emerging in response to the monk once again, falling to his lecherous ways.

Hyokurai's previous assumption that Kagome was clueless about her aura had been replaced by the new knowledge that she understood it helped, to some degree, for she apologized many times about not being able to do more. She was dangerous, far more dangerous to him as a clueless ally than she had ever been as a determined enemy. Her mere gaze was making his body feel odd, like his insides fluttered under her watch. This had never happened before, and its foreignness caused him even more unease. Even so, he found himself wanting her to look his way again and again; viewed the idea of moving away from her radius distasteful. What was she doing to him?

"Alright, explain, Cat," Inuyasha's demand interrupted his inner argument. "How do you know Sesshomaru? And why did he try to kill you?"

"It doesn't take much to anger him; one wrong word and he goes on a killing spree. Guess he didn't like that I got away from him before," Hyokurai weaved skillfully, careful to stick with truths misinterpreted to avoid being called out. Inuyasha thought about it for a second before nodding and probed no further. _'Wait, did we just bond over a common experience?'_ Hyokurai, or rather, Naraku, couldn't help but think how this day was just full of incredulities.

"He seemed to think you were going by a different name," Miroku investigated deeper.

"I changed my name not long ago," she shrugged as if it was nothing to be concerned with. Another truth, and it settled their inquiries.

"What is that, Sango?" Kagome pointed to the small pile of dried, green leaves her slayer friend was working on burning, a delicate wisp of white smoke rose from the pile.

"It's Cat-nip," she held her tiny companion on her lap, using the scent to help sedate the feline and encourage faster healing. "It helps Kirara relax so she doesn't reopen her wound. It only works on cats so- Oh no, I'm sorry Hyokurai, this isn't bothersome to you is it?" She was a cat demon, supposedly, so it was not a stretch to assume such.

"No," she responded slowly, carefully. If he didn't word this right it could cause suspicions, last thing he needed after nearly being uncovered less than an hour ago. "It doesn't seem to be having a significant effect."

"Sango said it affects _cats_ ," Inuyasha's accusatory tone was back, "so why isn't it affecting _you_?"

"Are you saying that everything that affects a common dog would affect you, Inuyasha?" he skillfully diverted the accusation, circumventing the fact that Kirara was a _demon_ cat, not a common feline.

"That's true," Kagome pointed out, "you don't seem to get sick from chocolate like a domestic dog would, Inuyasha." They learned that when he had eaten some candy from her bag; she had fretted over his health for several days before believing he would be all right from it.

"Keh," Inuyasha dismissed the conversation again.

It seemed for now, Hyokurai's secret would remain safe; his true identity hidden.

* * *

There had been far too many close calls recently, mounting suspicions and coincidental encounters worked against the devious demon. He was ready for a day when nothing of interest happened; a chance to breath without worry of being discovered. Never had a disguise felt as suffocating, and simultaneously as freeing, as this one did. For all its disadvantages and annoyances, it allowed him to behave in a way that he couldn't if he had his typical persona in place. He could speak unreservedly; actually chat with other people that were not afraid of him and thus only saying what he wanted to hear. He had not realized how much he missed something so simple after being without it for 50 years. At first he fought it, tried to keep as aloof and distant as possible, but Kagome was persistent, and succeeded in sucking him into conversations over and over again. Eventually, he just went along with it without protest. He even found himself smiling at her animated manner more times than not.

"- and then, Old Lady Shoga jumped off of Inuyasha's body when I used the "S" word. He had something in his hand, and when he showed us who he caught, it was Myoga, his flea demon vassal, of sorts. The demon possessing everyone was after Myoga all along," she laughed at her retelling of one of their recent adventures. "That was about two weeks before we met you." Kagome finished her story before pausing and dunking under the water to rinse her hair. She had invited Sango along, but the slayer was too worried over Kirara to take a bath, so it was just Kagome and Hyokurai. She had no clue the potential danger she was in, and yet, he found himself not wanting to harm her any longer. She emerged with a deep breath, flipping her thick, black hair over her head and splashing water in the process. Her breasts, thrust out during her hair flip, drew the faux female's attention, his gaze roving over her form hungrily.

Damn, he wanted her. But he had no choice but to wait. He still had to find sure weaknesses to exploit and use to destroy her companions, at least that had been the original plan. What did he want now? Her, for sure, but he was starting to care less about the rest. It wasn't like he could just do as he wished with her; it would blow his cover. Not only would that abort his current scheme, but it would also force him from her company. He eyed the water droplets sliding enticingly down her delicate form enviously.

"It is no surprise why Kouga wants you," Hyokurai commented objectively based off Kagome's youthful body. The pesky wolf in question parted ways soon after recovering from their battle with Sesshomaru, stating that he was faster without Inuyasha slowing him down. However, nearly every one of them suspected it had more to do with giving Kagome her space. He would be back. "Too bad his sight only goes skin deep; your true merits are what lie within." Her power, her intelligence, and everything else that made her truly one of a kind were why he wanted her. Her body was just a bonus that he fully intended on taking advantage of once everything was set into motion.

Kagome blushed a bit at the compliment, before grinning brightly, "You know, sometimes I wish a guy could see me like you do."

Kagome's words were just as unexpected to him, as his were to her. It gave him an idea; a way to get around his dilemma. He didn't have to wait; he could pursue her as he is, "Would it have to be a male?"

Kagome cocked her head at the question. Had Hyokurai's voice always sounded so… sensual? Kagome had to admit, she never really read into her friend's voice that deeply. From the start she had been sassy, confident, and wise, but this seemed… different. She liked it, and hoped it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her, "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Would you consider being with a female?" Hyokurai asked, not looking at her and making it sound hypothetical even though it was far from it. _'With me?'_

 _'_ _Did she just…'_ Kagome tried to comprehend what was happening. "I- I never really thought about it," she admitted honestly. "Is that done here?"

"Among humans, no," Hyokurai explained, "but it is not uncommon for demons to take a mate of the same gender." What Hyokurai did not convey was it was usually males that did so because females were in short supply. Kagome didn't need to know that.

"Where I'm from, it's accepted too," Kagome mentioned. _'But, why would she ask me if I have an interest in girls?'_ Kagome pondered silently. _'Is she trying to set me up with someone, or perhaps, implying to herself? I doubt it; she's so beautiful. Full demons don't usually want humans; it makes half-demon children. But_ that _takes a female_ and _a male… With two females, it wouldn't.'_ This was too confusing to speculate on. "W-why, did you ask? I mean, what are you getting at?"

"Anyone would be fortunate to have you," Hyokurai's silver-tongue drawled slowly, and then her intense eyes finally locked onto Kagome's tender, emotion-filled orbs, "Myself included; I want you, Kagome."

She gasped sharply, her thoughts verified, "But, why would you want me? I'm so dull in comparison; I'm just a common human."

"You are anything but _common_ ," Hyokurai nearly let a laugh escape at Kagome's description of herself. Inuyasha had sure done a number on her. "Never in all my years have I met anyone who could compare to you." Kagome looked down at her body. "Not just physically," Hyokurai regained Kagome's wandering mind, "although I can find no fault with your appearance. I refer to your mind and heart; your abilities to think beyond a single plane of reason and to imbue the power of your heart into those around you are magnificent qualities."

Kagome couldn't find the words to express how flattered and wanted she felt. Still, this was not something to jump into rashly; it was a type of relationship she had never even _considered_ five minutes ago, "I-I need to think about it."

Hyokurai stood slowly from the water and Kagome diverted her eyes from the fully nude female. She had never bothered to either look or look away, but now, after this conversation, things felt a bit… tense, between them. Kagome bit at her bottom lip as she noticed Hyokurai approaching her out of her peripheral vision. She turned back to look and their lips brushed ever so lightly as Hyokurai moved to whisper in Kagome's ear, "I will await your answer." A heat Kagome had never known bloomed in her at that slightest touch. Why did Hyokurai suddenly feel so… masculine?

The two parted and Hyokurai waited for Kagome to dress and head back to camp, a blush seemed to take up permanent residence on the priestess's cheeks and her eyes must have found the ground quite interesting, for they never bothered to look up. He would give her space, pressuring for an answer would only be met with resistance. And either way, he would have her after the end of this month, he told himself. If that time could be shortened, it would be seen as an additional benefit, and a grand one at that.

* * *

Smack! Inuyasha slapped his cheek, flattening the pest that bit him, "Myoga? What are you doing here?"

"You left Totosai's so quickly, before we could tell you how to break Naraku's barrier," the flea began explaining where to go and who to slay.

Hyokuria moved not a muscle, but listened intently to every word. If Inuyasha could gain the power to break his barrier, that would be a vexing problem.

"Alright, time to go demon-hunting!" Inuyasha declared.

* * *

 _'_ _We came here to slay the demon bat guardian, to let Tessaiga gain the power to break Naraku's castle's barrier whenever we managed to find it,'_ Kagome thought on the dilemma they faced, _'but we didn't know that the guardian was a half-demon child. We can't kill an innocent child just to make the sword stronger.'_ Kagome smiled at seeing the little girl reunite with her mother after they defeated the rest of the demon bats during their attempted raid on the village. _'Now they can be together.'_

 _'_ _This turned out better than I expected,'_ Hyokurai acknowledged. _'Inuyasha is far too sympathetic to kill the child and attain the ability to get past my barrier.'_

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and prepared to depart, but before he could take two steps, her sweet voice called after him, "Wait. Take this." The child offered up the red orb that she used to create her barrier for him to break. "If you break the crystal, it will strengthen your sword; that's what you want isn't it?"

 _'_ _What? No,'_ Naraku fretted in his mind. Just when he thought Inuyasha would not get the ability. He knew he could increase his power to compensate, on his next period of weakness, but until then, he would have to be far more cautious. _'How irritating,'_ he mused as he watched the crystal shatter and transfer its power to the sword.

* * *

Kagome had yet to make up her mind and they continued their aimless wanderings. Hyokurai knew that it really didn't matter where they went; he already had all but a few shards. Did they really expect to find one in the hands of a lesser demon? The only ones not hidden away in Mount Hakurei were the ones hanging around Kagome's neck, in Kouga's legs, and in Kohaku's neck. At least they seemed to be heading in the general direction of his castle this time, even though he doubted they would find it in the massive forest where it lay camouflaged.

His expectations for his castle remaining hidden wavered, however; when a large gust of wind announced the arrival of someone he _specifically_ ordered to stay away from this group.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Inuyasha assumed a tight grip on his sword's hilt.

"I have a proposition for you," she spoke slowly, with a confidence of one who had already won. "One I'm sure you won't be able to decline." Her obvious display of disobedience had Hyokurai gritting his teeth.

"Like we would be interested in anything you have to say," Inuyasha snapped in response.

"I thought you might say that," she appeared to over-exaggerate being thoughtful. "In that case, I'll be collecting your jewel shards now." _'With Naraku gone off to who knows where, this is my chance to secure my freedom,'_ she thought to herself.

"To bring them to Naraku, I assume?" Sango's glare had little effect on the arrogant demoness.

Kagura just laughed, "I can honestly say I do not know where Naraku is. He's disappeared, not that I'm complaining; he hasn't even been watching me. That's why I came around with this offer."

"Get to the point," Inuyasha pulled the sword when his patience grew thin.

"I'll show you where his castle is," her words shocked all of them, "but like I said, he is not there right now."

By now, Naraku was thinking on how best to punish the traitorous incarnation. Simply squeezing her heart would be too good for her.

"Why would you help us?" Miroku inquired.

"Because I want him _dead_ just as much as you do;" her words hung heavy in the air, "he holds my heart captive and I have no choice but to obey."

"If that were the case, wouldn't he kill you for this betrayal?" Sango reminded, ever skeptical of anyone associated with Naraku.

"If he ever found out, most likely," Kagura agreed, completely unaware that he already had found out, "that's why I need you to kill him for me."

"How do we know this is not a trap?" Miroku pried.

"It is not, but I doubt you will believe me," Kagura shrugged it off. "Trap or not, do you want me to show you where is castle is? It's not far."

"Of course we do," Inuyasha answered for them.

* * *

They stopped before an open meadow, "What kind of trick is this? Where is it?"

"Inuyasha, can't you feel that?" Kagome asked reaching her hand out towards the demonic aura the barrier emanated before pulling back sharply when it snapped at her. "It's right here."

"Alright, let's smash it to bits," he pulled out Tessaiga, raising it high above his head.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku halted the swing. "Kagura said Naraku was not here."

"So what?" Inuyasha still wanted to go destroy his castle.

"So, if we break his barrier now, he may just not show and slip away once again," Miroku elaborated.

Kagome gasped, understanding his meaning, "If we leave his barrier alone, making it seem like we can't break it-"

"-then we can ambush him once he returns," Sango finished, proving they were all on the same page.

"So you want me to do nothing but just sit around and wait?" Inuyasha countered. Well, almost all of them were on the same page.

"Do you have a better idea?" Miroku shot back. He'd been chasing Naraku for years, far longer than any of the others, and was not about to lose him to Inuyasha's impatience.

Hyokurai, listening in on all of this, felt unease for once, not at the threat they posed, but at the fact Kagome was scheming against him as well. Granted, she did not know he was actually among them; none of them knew, but it still felt like a deep betrayal. What a mess he got himself into.

"Well, how will we know when he returns?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing Tessaiga.

"Can you smell or sense anything from inside the barrier?" everyone tried but none could do as Miroku asked. "Then Kagura, could you get news to us?"

She nodded, "I can try."

Even though they didn't like having to rely on their enemy's servant, they had little choice in the matter. "It is decided, then," Miroku ended the discussion.

"There is a defensible position not far, I suggest we take up refuge there," Hyokurai finally spoke up, making sure her voice was measured so as not to give away her inner turmoil. "It has a cave, plenty of prey, a stream, and a hot spring not far either. I stayed there once; didn't know it was so near his castle." They all nodded in approval. He still had about 2-3 weeks left until the potion wore off, and when it did, he now knew he would not be safe within his barrier; he would go elsewhere. Naraku thought spitefully, _'You fools will be waiting around for quite some time.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Decision

Kagome and Hyokurai's eyes never seemed to meet; yet their gazes were frequently on the other. Kagome still had a decision to make, but she had no idea what she felt. She had promised to stay by Inuyasha's side, but he had no intention of staying by hers; he was going to leave with Kikyo, wherever that ended up being. She didn't want to think about it, and she still loved him, despite how poorly he treated her. Now Hyokurai on the other hand, could see straight through her, pick out when she was feeling lost or uneasy, and offer just the right words to heal her soul. The only issue there was Hyokurai was a girl, and Kagome had thought she herself was 100% straight, but now, she wasn't sure. Hyokurai was beautiful, she had known this just as she had known the stars are actually distant suns; a fact, and yet so easy to overlook until it is presented from a different angle. If Hyokurai was a male, Kagome would not be experiencing such hesitation, of this, she knew. Hyokurai, wanted her, and was stunning and smart and kind; but, could she be with a girl?

' _What is she thinking,'_ Hyokurai wondered, being well aware of Kagome's mental uncertainty. She was rarely not looking at him lately; no doubt trying to determine how to respond to his proposition. Her friends had not even noticed a difference in her mannerism, so concerned about the thought to be impending battle and their own personal matters.

Smack!

Like that, for example. The slayer kept a constant eye on the monk and he _still_ managed to get past her vigilance with frequency. What they could accomplish if they directed their effort towards more lucrative ends. However, their sight was unbearably short, focused only on their own little worlds. It was why he was able to infiltrate the inner circle of his enemy's band to begin with. His thoughts ran in circles much like the priestess, her aura must be thrumming around them again to make his thoughts devolve in such a way. She was confused, thinking on the same thing over and over, and so it ushered the others to do the same. Speaking of which, he could feel her looking his way again and withheld a smile. The intensity with which she worried over the matter was slowly dwindling; with any luck, she would have her answer shortly.

* * *

A few days into their prospective ambush, Kagome and Sango were working on smoking the meat from the young boar that Hyokuai had hunted down for them. The veiled spider thought about the possibility of poisoning the meat, but doing so in a scentless manner to avoid Inuyasha's detection was not easy. Also, he didn't want to see his want for the young priestess to go unfulfilled should she partake in the fouled food either. He nearly laughed at himself for the position he found himself in; he had just provided for his enemy's needs. Never had he thought such a turn would be taken when he set out to spin this web.

The scent drifted in and Inuyasha growled out of habit. Kouga was approaching, very rapidly as per his usual. Without thinking about why, Hyokurai merely acted and positioned herself on the other side of Kagome, effectively cutting off Kouga's access to her by having her sandwiched between Sango, the cave wall, the meat rack, and himself. _'Let's see Kouga try to get to her now,'_ he thought smugly as they waited the few short seconds for the wolf to arrive.

Kouga's nose wrinkled slightly under his scowl directed at the cat. Many times he had ran right over top of Inuyasha in his rush to get to Kagome, but his instincts warned him how that would be much unwise to do to this pesky feline. He couldn't see on the surface what made her so dangerous, but his instincts had never led him wrong. Much like how Inuyasha's sword looked harmless enough until he felt him preparing a massive attack. He was not foolish enough to ignore his instincts. Not spending more than a fraction of a second contemplating the cat, he turned his attention to Inuyasha, "Hey Mutt, nice little camp you got here; giving up on finding Naraku already." Their scents lingered thoroughly in the area, meaning they had been here for several days and not because of injuries either; there was no scent of blood to be found.

"Shows what you know," Inuyasha smirked back. "We already found his castle." Of course he left out how Kagura led them straight to it and Inuyasha still couldn't see it until Kagome showed him.

"W-what?" Kouga's jaw nearly dropped. "Don't tell me you let him get away again. I'd never let my prey escape."

"Why you-" Inuyasha reached for his sword.

"Calm down you two," Miroku moved between them and proceeded to explain the situation. Surprisingly, Kouga listened without interruption.

"So when he gets back, we are to rely on word from _Kagura_ ," Kouga spit out the name of the witch that killed his pack, "and then spring an ambush?"

"That is the plan," Miroku affirmed.

"Hmm, and what if he tries to flee again?" Kouga inquired. Being a wolf, hunting in packs was familiar territory.

"We won't let him run; it's that simple," Inuyasha crossed his arms confidently.

"Well, I know one person who is _simple_ ," Kouga snorted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled.

"How many times _has_ Naraku gotten away from you, Mutt-face?" Inuyasha nearly swallowed his own tongue at the barb. It was true; Naraku had escaped them over and over again. "My wolves will fan out around the other side of the barrier; if Naraku tries to run, we'll get him."

"That would certainly increase out chance of success," Miroku speculated.

"Keh," Inuyasha didn't want to admit that the wolf had a single good idea.

Kouga looked up to where Kagome was and noticed the annoying cat was no longer blocking his way. Turning on a burst of speed, he took up her hands before anyone could blink, startling the girl and commencing two beings to growling, one much louder than the other, "Kagome, I'm sorry but I have to leave you now."

"Get away from her _right now_ , Kouga," Inuyasha snarled loudest, completely overshadowing the low-key growl coming Hyokurai on the other side of the meat rack set up in the cave.

"What's it to you?" Kouga retorted, turning to look at the angry canine before a chill shot up his spine. The overwhelming sense on danger at his back had him whipping around to catch sight of a death-stare from the usually so passive feline. Just as usual, Kouga's eyes could find no obvious threat, but there was definitely something there. His fur was standing on edge and his legs urged him to run, but he couldn't just leave Kagome with someone this… whatever this cat was. "On second thought," he turned back to the woman whose hands he still held, "I think I'll stick around for a few days and give my pack a head start."

"Umm, O-okay, Kouga," Kagome stuttered awkwardly through her fake smile. Would this guy _ever_ take the hint? "Can I have my hands back, please? I still have some more meat to process." He let her go and found a place to settle down, making sure to keep the feline in his sight, just as she was doing with him. It was time to figure out what the deal with her was.

' _How dare he?'_ Hyokurai snarled in his mind at how brazen Kouga acted towards Kagome. She let her guard down for a second to assist Kagome in her task and no sooner had the wolf tried to swoop in again. _'Kagome will be mine,'_ he reassured himself as a way to settle the many demons inside him and prevent a garish transformation just in time. He knew Kouga sensed something, but his confusion at the sensation was just as palpable. If he didn't control his temper and halt his body's natural reactions, his secret would spill; he could not let that happen. The sooner Hyokurai let it be known that Kagome was hers, the less she would need to defend such claim from prospective suitors that don't know when to give up.

For now, the two were content with a subtle staring match, but Hyokurai had a very large advantage over the wolf; he was in a _female_ body, and as such was able to accompany Kagome where Kouga could not: bathing. It was the one thing that Kagome proved to be exceptionally foreseeable in, and when he saw her wiping the sweat from her brow as her and Sango just finished hanging up all the thin slabs of boar meat on the rack, the words flowed from her mouth with great predictability, "Time for a bath." Hyokurai shot a triumphant gaze at the wolf as the three females and Shippo ventured off together towards the hot spring.

Once they were out of earshot, Kouga did something exceptionally surprising, "Hey Mutt," his tone softer than usual to keep the conversation quiet, "what is the deal with that leopard?"

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha glared, but didn't move to fight. He was sick of everyone ragging on him about allowing a cat in his pack. Not like he had a choice with the Rosary around his neck, and she had proven to be a capable fighter; he saw no real problem with her, even if he still got a strange feeling every now and then.

"Doesn't something about her strike you as odd?" Kouga's gaze lingered on the direction where the females wandered off. "My instincts tell me not to turn my back on her, or I might get a blade through my heart."

"You're overreacting," Inuyasha brushed off the concern. "You fought alongside her against Sesshomaru, remember? And you're still alive. Don't be an idiot."

"My instincts are never wrong," Kouga responded simply, understanding Inuyasha was defending a pack-mate, but he also needed to keep his eyes open for potential traitors. It was the ugly side to being the alpha.

"There's a first for everything," Inuyasha just remained reclined with his eyes closed, as if the conversation held no importance. They did not come to an agreement.

* * *

There was always something. Either Kouga was practically stalking her, or Hyokurai was at her side. There was no way Kagome could clear her mind and think on the decision she knew Hyokurai was _still_ waiting for with them around. And when it wasn't those two, it was Miroku interrupting her few moments with either a misplaced hand on her backside or talks of battle strategy. Wasn't waiting here supposed to be easier than trekking around the country? But somehow, they kept her just as busy. Even Shippo's boundless energy, Inuyasha's incessant complaints about doing nothing, and Sango's seeming lack of fatigue were getting to her frazzled mind. She knew one thing for sure; she needed some alone time before she exploded. Her chance came; when Kouga went off hunting, she carefully slipped out of camp without anyone seeing her. Or so she thought.

The icy blue eyes of her "feline" companion never seemed to miss a thing. Hyokurai saw Kagome leave, but did not worry. There was nothing dangerous in these woods; the lands surrounding his castle. He had long since devoured any demons in the region, and any he might have missed quickly passed the word on that these lands were "occupied." She would be safe.

Dry, brittle branches crunched underfoot and thorny foliage groped at her skirt, but she was alone; Kagome felt like she could finally breathe. She didn't need to go far, just enough for the commotion to die down in the background and let her mind clear. She found a mossy log and settled down, absentmindedly picking the spines from her clothes as she let the impending decision wash over her. Inuyasha had Kikyo; he had made that abundantly clear. There was little point in holding onto someone who didn't want her, no matter how badly she wished he did. She thought about moving on, about doing for herself instead of trying to please others, about who treated her like she was important and who did not. Kagome let her thoughts wander whichever way they so chose, tying unrelated concepts together and unraveling ones long ago bound. Yet still, she had not come to a decision; did she really want to pursue a relationship with a girl, with Hyokurai? She was being so patient and waiting for an answer; not once pressuring her into deciding, so unlike her experience with Inuyasha, or Kouga, for that matter.

Before her mind could grasp the elusive answer, the aggravated voice of Inuyasha cut in, "What are you doing out here, Kagome? Do you want some demon to make a meal out of you?"

"No," she sighed at the lost train of thought. "I was just thinking; I needed a little time to myself."

Inuyasha scoffed, thinking how unimportant thinking was compared to keeping her safe at camp, "You don't need to think; it's a waste of time, Stupid."

Her spine stiffened at the insult, but just as quickly, it gave her a sense of clarity. "You're right, Inuyasha," Kagome stated far too calmly from his experience. "I don't need to think anymore. Because _you_ just gave me my answer." _'I like Hyokurai,'_ Kagome acknowledged. _'I want to try.'_

* * *

(A/N: Fair warning, this is the last chapter I have completed. I will try to finish the next before next week, but my motivation to write has declined sharply.)


	8. Chapter 8: Unearthed Secret

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Mild Lime scene in this chapter. Yuri.

* * *

Chapter 8: Unearthed Secret

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block hit _hard_. Good news is, I have almost finished this story. Bad news is, it is only two more chapters, counting this one.)

* * *

Kagome scuffed the toes of her shoes in the dirt as she stood before Hyokurai. Her bottom lip trapped firmly between her teeth, gaze averted anywhere but on the demon before her, and hands folded behind her back only exemplified how nervous she was. Why was this so hard? She had spoken with her friend on multiple occasions without difficulty, but this, what she had to say this time, refused to come out, "Thank you, for being so patient with me, while I thought about what you said…" Kagome stuttered out, trying to build up the confidence to say it outright. She had made Hyokurai wait several days already, and yet these last few minutes were sure to be the hardest. "I, um, well, I kinda, I want to-"

"I'm back," Kouga announced as he broke through the tree line carrying two rabbits and some kind of wild fowl.

Kagome's head whipped around and her resolve wavered until Hyokurai used a gentle hand on her chin to redirect her attention back towards him, their eyes finally meeting, "You were saying?"

Why had she been avoiding her again? Looking into those eyes now, her nervousness melted away and the first easy smile in days appeared on Kagome's face, "I'm not exactly sure how _this_ will work, but _yes_ ; I'd like to see where it may go."

"I'm glad; _very_ glad to hear that, Kagome," his heart had been hammering away and a tightness in his gut manifested as he waited for her answer. The second it spilled forth, that unease morphed and shot up into his chest, making the cage of his ribs feel far to small for the sensation within. This feeling inside him was amazing; she wanted to try, wanted to be with him in his female disguise. For now, that was good enough. No one had ever _wanted_ to be in his company before; every ally he had in his normal form was only there for their own ends or via force or blackmail. Not a single one cared about him like she did.

With all eyes speculatively on the pair, Naraku made the possessive decision to declare his claim to all. With long fingers sliding around the back of Kagome's head, Hyokurai pulled her close and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kagome tensed at the spontaneity before willing her body to relax, pressing flush to her dominant partner. She couldn't believe it. Never in all her daydreams had this scenario even hinted as a possibility, but here it was. Kagome's first real kiss, was with a girl, and it felt so right.

Her ease only lasted a few seconds however, since once her companions got over the shock, two very distinct voices called out in outrage. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, Hairball, get your paws off my woman before I cut you into pieces," Kouga snarled, claws flexed and ready to make good on his threat. Had this been why the cat felt dangerous; because she was pursuing his woman?

"Your woman?" Hyokurai repeated in challenge, breaking the kiss and drawing Kagome's attention to the phrase. He could defeat the wolf easily, but until Kouga understood that Kagome didn't want him, that she had chosen another, the presumptuous wolf would never stop chasing her. "I do believe she has refused such claims on several occasions."

Kouga's instincts were overshadowing his rational mind, leading him to spout the first thing to come to mind, "She can't refuse me, I'm-"

"What did you just say?" Kagome swiveled around and anchored her hands to her hips. Her previously elated aura turned an angry red. "I've been patient with you Kouga; I've tried to be nice, but I. AM. NOT. YOUR. WOMAN!" His tail tucked, even as he stood tall. "You claimed you loved me, after what, two hours of having kidnapped me? It takes longer than that to love someone. You didn't know anything about me other than I could sense the jewel shards. I told you 'no' then, and many times after; you never listened."

"Okay, okay. Point made," he raised his palms placatingly and she stopped in her rant. It took long enough to get through to him. "I get it; you just wanted to be asked instead of ordered."

"Exactly!" she cheered. Finally, he understood-

Her hands where snatched up into his grasp, "Kagome, will you agree to be my mate?"

Her jaw dropped, _'He_ didn't _understand.'_ "No!" she jerked her hands away. "Kouga, I don't feel that way for you." Why couldn't he just comprehend that?

"But you feel that way for this _cat_ , that you only knew for two weeks?" he countered, frustrated at being denied. Had he not proven his devotion? He chased her for months; saved her life on multiple occasions. What did she want?

"Honestly," she stared him square in the eye, "I don't know what I feel for her yet. But she makes me happy; she _sees_ me, the part of me that no one else has."

"Well," Kouga assumed, "I'd have seen that part too if you'd let me bathe with you!" Kagome was beyond embarrassed; head cradled in hands. _That_ wasn't what she meant at all!

"Wolf," Hyokurai stepped up beside Kagome, an arm curling around her shoulders, "you should leave."

"I don't take orders from you," Kouga snarled.

"It's okay; I've got this," Kagome patted Hyokurai's arm and stepped forward. "Kouga, listen well. I am _not_ your woman; I never was yours and I never will be. You decided that, not me." She paused to make sure the words were sinking in. "You _are_ my friend, and I hope," her voice cracked and she took a deep breath to steady her voice, "I hope you will remain my friend."

"Alright, Kagome," he acquiesced. "If that's what you want." She smiled brightly at him and he smirked back. "I guess I always knew it wasn't to be, but I expected Inuyasha, not-" he glanced up at Hyokurai, the cat he still didn't trust. "Eh, either way, take care." He turned his attention onto Inuyasha, "Hey Mutt, I'm counting on you to be able to break Naraku's barrier like you say; don't mess it up." Kouga's threat sounded far more jovial than usual.

"You just don't let him slip though your wolves, Fleabag," Inuyasha countered. A cocky smirk and Kouga was gone, circling around to the far side to take up position to close the ambush and supposedly prevent Naraku from escaping them once they flushed him out of hiding.

With Kouga gone, Inuyasha turned a calculating gaze on Kagome and Hyokurai. The priestess fidgeted, waiting for him to unleash a barrage of accusation at her next, "She's better than Wolf Boy, I guess." He shrugged and sat down without another word on the matter, leaving Kagome completely dumbfounded. She was sure Inuyasha would put up ten times the fight as Kouga, but he just accepted it; not without a little shock initially, but accepted it none-the-less. She was speechless; all she could do was smile.

* * *

(A/N: Warning! Mild Lime Alert!)

Soft moans wafted on steamy tendrils. Two figures, entwined in the hot spring, moved in sync. Water lapped at their flesh, displaced by the motions. Back and forth, hands rubbed rhythmically. "Right there," Kagome groaned. "Harder."

"You like that?" Hyokurai purred, hot breath ghosting across the back of the priestess's neck.

"Yes," Kagome breathed out, thoroughly enjoying the experience. "You're very good at giving a back massage; I didn't realize I was so tense." Hyokurai's nimble fingers glided over wet skin, seeking out the areas that made Kagome sigh the loudest.

It had been several days since they began courting. Their baths were now taken in private. For obvious reasons, Sango was too uncomfortable with the closeness of the two. Even when they weren't doing anything scandalous, it was still a little uncomfortable knowing that both of them looked at each other like that.

Sitting in his lap and leaning over a boulder, Kagome voiced her appreciation without restraint, a fact that had Hyokurai's arousal mounting. Slipping a hand around the smaller female's side, he tested her boundaries with light touches to the underside of her breast. She twitched, but settled back down just as quickly. He took that as acceptance and delicately kneaded the fleshy mound, gaining a sound of a completely different variety. She liked it. Her slight frame wiggled in Hyokurai's lap, the inexperienced gyrations of a virginal maiden. His other hand abandoned the overworked muscles in her back and clasped onto her prominent hipbone, pulling her tight and grinding hard.

Slender digits descended, diving beneath inky curls and parting delicate petals before finding the pearl that would make his so very willing captive scream for more. It felt so good, having the purest of the pure not only allowing, but _encouraging_ his attentions. Naraku was able to enjoy her, the ecstasy he brought to her, but it was never enough. He wanted to be inside her, taking her as his true self. But doing so would reveal his secret; dissolving his disguise would cause him to lose her. He never regretted his actions before, but now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

They were being attacked. Just why that was had yet to be determined, but the cause really didn't matter at this point. What _did_ matter was the fact that the sun was about to set on a moonless night and there was still no end in sight to this horde of demons, "Shit." Hyokurai heard Inuyasha cursing once again as the two of them stood at the entrance of the cave fending off the onslaught with the humans in the back. They were arranged in a way to snag any that slipped through before Kagome or Shippo could be harmed.

The corpses were piling up and more and more demons fell dead at their feet. _'What a waste of energy,'_ Hyokurai, or rather, Naraku thought about the whole situation. Perhaps if all the others got knocked unconscious he could just absorb this swarm and be done with it. That was nothing but wishful thinking; since when had _this_ group ever proved easy to subdue? Never.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed again. Something was up with him; he was far more irritable than usual, even in the middle of battle. These lesser demons were annoying, but certainly no major threat, why was he so uptight?

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," the monk called out from behind him as he smashed in one demon's head with his staff. "These demons are nothing we can't handle. It wouldn't be the first time that-"

"Shut it!" the aggravated hanyou snapped. He had already been uncomfortable enough with being about to go into a night of weakness with Naraku's castle so near, this was just the icing on the cake. "Damn it, just die will ya?" he shouted at the horde again, swinging the sword just in time for the blade to revert to its old, worn form. The demon he attempted to slice in half knocked him and the sword out of the way and many others spilled through behind it. Hyokurai was still in front of Miroku, so the monk couldn't use his wind tunnel and there were too many opponents for the humans to keep up with. If they had managed to get outside the cave before the ambush began, they might have been able to use their best abilities, but being stuck in these close quarters made them sitting ducks to the numerous demons slithering in.

Inuyasha pulled himself up from where he was cast next to Kagome, a hand clamped to his chest as he tried to slow the blood flow. "No, Inuyasha," Kagome's voiced echoed out over the sounds of battle. "Don't try to get up." Hyokurai had been trying to stem the flow but without giving away who she was, her abilities were limited. The slayer, monk, and Kirara seemed to be handling their own and he could tell from their sounds that Kagome was fussing over Inuyasha's minor wound. The dog should be up and along side him shortly; he never stayed down from such a weak attack. "Inuyasha stop," Kagome insisted. "You can't heal in this form." Form? Hyokurai turned towards the people at her back and practically froze at the sight. Inuyasha's hair had turned jet black, his dog-ears receded, and everything else about him was human. Now he understood, this was Inuyasha's night of weakness, the night of the new moon.

The moment of distraction was shattered when a demon struck Hyokurai square in the back. She fell to the ground, panting on hands and knees as Hiraikotsu knocked the offender away. "Lady Hyokurai, are you alright?" Miroku fought his way over, their strongest ally had yet to rise. If she fell, they would be in some serious trouble.

Thoughts whirled violently and the instinct to transform and obliterate his attacker struggled to surface. He had not the time to fight it down; those in the cave would perish by then. Aura swirled, lifting the long black and white hair under an invisible wind. Blue eyes glowed a bright red and fangs grew to lethal lengths. There was one advantage to disguising himself as a full demon; there was one thing they could do that he could as well: transform.

Miroku startled back when the small female figure began growing in size, and morphing into a decidedly feline body that stopped only inches from outgrowing the cave's entrance. Blocking the way in with his body, Hyokurai swatted and maimed anything that came close. It was not the transformation he wanted, but it was enough to calm his want for blood. And in this form, he could more easily defend what was his.

After finishing off the demons that had slipped inside the cave before their ally transformed, the humans along with Shippo, Kirara, and the temporarily human Inuyasha, waited with baited breath as the sounds of dying demons eventually began dwindling down outside.

It was only after turning back into Hyokurai's humanoid form that Naraku began contemplating his actions. He didn't have to fight; defending them was not his only option. In fact, it would have been the perfect time to do away with the whole lot of them; wisk Kagome away and let the rest of those demons feast to their full satisfaction. But he hadn't. He placed his body in the way and meticulously killed each and every demon that sought their lives. It didn't make sense, even in his own mind, _'Why did I do that? Why did I defend Inuyasha?'_ He wanted him dead, didn't he? But if he hadn't done so, if he had let them perish… Kagome would no longer want him. Now he knew why he acted as he did, _'Because it keeps me close to her for longer, that's why.'_

The barreling impact of a relieved hug crashed into Hyokurai's chest. "I was so worried," Kagome professed tearfully; it was agony seeing her get struck in the back and not being able to get to her to help. "Are you alright?"

It was nice to be appreciated, for once; to have someone be concerned over his well being, "I am unharmed." Her hug tightened once again.

"That was an impressive display, Lady Hyokurai," Miroku commended.

"If you hadn't transformed when you did…" Sango cut herself off, but her meaning was clear to the group.

"That was amazing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Heh," Inuyasha scoffed as he lifted himself from the ground. Everyone watched him closely, unsure of what he was about to do. He grinned, "I guess you're not a half-bad fighter." Mild laughter rang out; high from joy and relief, even as Naraku remained shell-shocked. This was certainly not an everyday occurrence.

His hand rested on Kagome's back and a disconcerting reality came flooding back. He only had a week left. As accepting as they were now, what would happen when the potion wore off?

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I am almost done with the last chapter. It's outlined and I just need to get the transitions and such down. I'm hoping to get it out in the next few weeks so I can tick another "Complete" off my list. Review please, and sorry again for taking so long with this one.)


	9. Chapter 9: Caught Black Handed

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9: Caught Black Handed

(A/N: My last chapter was running long, so instead of making you wait for me to finesse the conclusion, I cut it in half to give you this chapter early. There will be one last chapter shortly, for a total of 10, instead of 9. *Cups hand to ear and waits for a "thank you."*)

* * *

Everyone was asleep when Inuyasha slipped out of the cave, even Hyokurai, who finally succumbed to abyssal slumber. It was surprisingly easy to let his guard down with Kagome in his arms. The reason for Inuyasha's sudden departure would have been glaringly obvious to even the humans; the glowing, snakelike creatures could only mean one thing.

Inuyasha followed the beckoning call of the slithering creatures that never failed to bring him to the one he couldn't stop loving. "Kikyo," he whispered as he spied her in a clearing, resting in the crook of a tree branch.

Her head slowing turned towards him, imitating the natural reactions she no longer had. If he watched her closely, he could even see her emulating the rising and falling of her chest, absent of breaths being taken. "Inuyasha," she beckoned him into the tree with her; a jump he cleared in a single bound and settled behind her, holding her cold shell against his own _living_ body.

"We found Naraku's castle," Inuyasha told her, "but he's not there."

"I know," Kikyo acknowledged. "That is not why I have called for you."

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha's concern showed.

"I am unsure," she admitted, "but you should know, the feline amongst you, her aura rings false. She is not who she claims."

"What do you mean? Who is she?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I do not know her identity," Kikyo confessed, "only that there is black magic surrounding her aura."

"Black magic?" Inuyasha mirrored.

"Such techniques can be used to alter every trait; scent, appearance, and even demonic signature," Kikyo continued to explain. "This I know, but what I do not, is _why_ they would utilize such magics."

* * *

Hyokurai awoke before the dawn to Inuyasha being gone. A precursory scan of the area, swiftly revealed why, _'Shit!'_ Kikyo had called for him. There was no telling what she would tell him; what secrets she would spill. Gently scooping Kagome into his arms, he began carrying her slumbering form outside the cave.

"Mmm," she stirred, mumbling in her half-asleep state, "where going?"

"Shhh," Hyokurai soothed. "Rest, I will wake you upon arrival."

"Mkay," she nodded back off, lulled by the rhythmic pace.

Miroku roused as they passed, a debaucherous grin spread across his lips as he watched the happy pair; if only Sango would let him close enough to do the same, _'Now that would be something.'_

* * *

Distance melted away as Kagome's eyes cracked open. She was being nudged. "Five more minutes," she complained. Hyokurai nudged her again, a sweet voice filtering into the priestess's ears and requesting her to awaken. "Do I have to?" She sat up anyways, stretching as she looked around. These surroundings, they were unfamiliar. "Where are we?" This had to be much further than the hot springs, she couldn't hear the stream, or see the hill that housed their cave.

"Not far," he claimed. It wasn't far in demon terms, at least. He scanned the area, alert to the possibility of having been followed. The sprint here was wrought with uncertainty. He debated just bringing her inside the barrier and hiding her away from Inuyasha, but one look at the miasma-filled air, and she'd know. That was not how he wanted her to find out, but he could not stall any longer. When Inuyasha came back-

"Is something wrong? You're acting strange?" Kagome picked up on the subtle differences. Normally, Hyokurai would be smiling and conversing easily, but her back was ramrod straight and she was acting as if they were in danger. Not to mention the deep frown.

"I wanted time alone with you," he stalled, searching for the right words. He could not afford to mess this up.

Kagome saw the avoidance easily, but let it go, for now. She smiled sweetly, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked, a slight grin on his lips. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"Maybe a little," she blushed.

"Come," he took her by the hand and led her through the forest.

Kagome was glad she fell asleep in her clothes last night, otherwise she would have found herself trekking through the woods in her pajamas. Hyokurai pushed a branch aside and gestured to the ground to reveal the delicacy. "Strawberries!" Kagome squealed in glee. Hyokurai had been listening and watching, as always, as Kagome barely touched her dried meat last night. It was getting hard to stomach, her body needed something else. "Thank you!" Kagome dropped down on her heels and started riffling through the bushes for the succulent, red berries.

Hyokurai sat down aside her, leaning back against a tree with one arm propped across her raised knee, just watching. Kagome popped the sweet morsels into her mouth, letting out slight moans as the saccharine juices hit her tongue. He never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to face the impending reality, but it was gaining on them, he knew. Before long, even if Inuyasha was not made aware of his identity, the potion would wear off in mere days. He had to tell her, but there really was no gentle way to say this.

"You're frowning again," Kagome sat up and met Hyokurai's eyes, they looked a little more red than usual. Even if she wasn't so visibly disturbed, she was quiet, deathly quiet.

His eyes caught onto the drip of strawberry juice trailing out of the corner of her mouth. The red liquid was reminiscent of blood; even knowing it wasn't, he still found himself wanting to taste her mouth. It was a good way to divert her worries.

Leaning towards her, he trailed his tongue from her chin to her lips before capturing her in a fiery kiss. Kagome's eyes slipped shut as Naraku savored the flavors he found within. He never wanted to lose this.

Pulling away slowly, to see Kagome's eyes still inquisitively searching his, he folded. "Would you forgive someone," he began slowly, "if they once acted against you?"

Kagome set down the armful of strawberries she had collected and scooted closer. "Inuyasha tried to kill me for the Shikon jewel," she stated plainly, ignoring the shock in Hyokuria's vibrant eyes. "Miroku tried to kidnap me, and stole my bike and the jewel fragment." Her retelling picked up pace. "Sango tried to kill Inuyasha. Shippo stole our jewel shards and played tricks on us. And Kouga succeeded in kidnapping me, used me for my ability, and almost got me killed." She paused, making sure the necessary connections were made between what they once were to her, as opposed to now. "Every single one of my friends, started out as an enemy." She soothed Hyokurai's worries as best as she could. "What is bothering you? And don't say nothing, because I can tell its something." Hyokurai turned away, eyes closed. Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me, please."

He sighed audibly. As apprehensive as he was, it was time to talk, "There is something, I need to tell you…"

* * *

The sun had only just risen when Inuyasha returned to his companions. He looked around speculatively, "Where is Hyokurai? I need to talk to her." Sango and Miroku sat around the fire with Kirara curled in a sunny patch and Shippo snacking on some of their smoked meat. He noted Kagome was missing too; they must be together.

"I saw her walk off with Kagome this morning," Miroku verified, before adding his own insights to the situation, "probably going to have some fun in the hot sprin- ow."

"Hentai," Sango scolded. "What did you need to talk to her about, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure if she is who she claims," he settled down on the opposite side of the fire, running Kikyo's warning over and over in his head.

Silence settled over the small group, before Sango spoke up, "You know, I've never seen Hyokurai do anything cat-like." Her gaze was locked onto Kirara. "No tongue baths, no lounging in the sun; if anything, she keeps to the shade…"

"Hmm," Miroku hummed in affirmation, "and remember when you gave Kirara cat-nip, she never even glanced in your direction."

"She wasn't surprised by the use of your wind-tunnel either, Miroku," Shippo piped up, not about be left out. He had noted that long ago, but hadn't thought much on it until now.

"I've had a bad feeling about her from day one," Inuyasha admitted, "and Kouga did too."

"He did?" Shippo asked, getting a nod in return. "His instincts are strong."

"Sesshomaru seemed to know something about her," Miroku added.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "And now Kikyo has warned us too."

Miroku began solemnly, "I think we all know what we have to do-"

"Get to the bottom of this," Sango finished the thought.

Panic shot through Shippo, "Oh no, Kagome is alone with her!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's concern shot up as well. "Come on!"

* * *

"What is it?" Kagome urged, concern pouring from her lips.

"My time grows short," Hyokurai admitted bluntly.

"What do you mean? You can stay with us as long as you want," Kagome urged, torn up at the thought Hyokurai might leave. They had only just started getting close.

Naraku silenced her with a finger to her lips, "I will explain in time, but first, I want you to know that my time with you has been the best of my life. Never before have I found such purpose, such passion, as when I am with you." Kagome's eyes teared up, this was sounding more and more like goodbye. "If you will still have me, I will stay by your side."

"Of course I want you, why wouldn't I?" she cried out, breaking down from the weight of this conversation.

"That's what I need to tell you," Hyokurai pulled the shoulders of her kimono down, letting the fabric rest at her waist. "I have been hiding something, but I no longer wish to keep this secret from you." She reached back slowly and gathered her hair, uncovering the mark on her back. "Kagome, I-"

"I knew it!" a gruff voice called out from somewhere behind the Naraku. He cursed his inattention to the hanyou's approach; he had been so preoccupied with Kagome's reaction, he hadn't even sensed him. "I knew you there was something underhanded about you. Your Naraku's incarnation, aren't you?"

Spinning around to face his accuser, Hyokurai's hair flew about, letting Kagome catch a glimpse of the spider mark under upon her back. It explained why Hyokurai had declined her offer to return the back massage earlier; she was hiding an incriminating scar.

"No," Naraku countered smoothly, "I am _not_ an incarnation."

"Liar," Inuyasha snapped, drawing Tessaiga, "You hold his mark. What else could you be? What did he send you here for?"

"My purpose, is my own," he denied the false accusations. He was not an incarnation, nor did he follow the commands of another.

Small hands brushed against his shoulders, brushing aside the curtain of black and white hair. "Hyokurai?" Kagome's small voice quivered. "What is this? Did _Naraku_ do this to you?" She felt the feline flinch under hands; those words were painful. How he hated that damn scar.

"It's Naraku's mark, Kagome," Inuyasha shouted, "you know that!" Hyokurai did not move to deny it; Inuyasha was even more correct that he realized. It was literally, Naraku's mark, not just the duplicate ones his incarnations displayed.

Kagome's eyes searched through the icy blue depths of her lover's. Hyokurai was all but admitting the truth in Inuyasha's statement. Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes. "Was everything you said, everything we… did, was it all, a lie? Some scheme to, to…" Kagome fumbled for a motive.

"Kagome, listen to me," Naraku stopped her self-destructive rampage. He needed her to understand. "Everything between us is real! The only lie I told you was my identity, and even that, I had tried to reveal the truth to you…" Looking out towards Inuyasha, he reluctantly accepted the position he had been placed in. "This is not how I wanted to do this, but it seems I have no choice. Just remember what I told you, Kagome." He looked back over his shoulder, wanting to verify she _heard_ him, but not comfortable enough to turn his back on Inuyasha. "My mind and heart are the same, whether in this form," he let the white fade from his hair and the natural waves return, "or in my true form." His iris resumed the normally red color and he turned back towards Inuyasha, who's eyes were as wide as saucers as the breasts that she had not bothered to cover flattened out into a much more masculine torso. The reveal hit him harder than Sesshomaru's fist; Hyokurai, was actually Naraku!

Kagome collapsed to her backside in total shock as Inuyasha lunged forward. Naraku swiftly moved the battle away from Kagome; last thing he needed was for Inuyasha to accidentally hurt her in his attempt to hit him. She could still see them, just as Naraku was not about to leave her alone in the forest, but they were far enough for her be out of danger.

Kagome did not even look when a large impact sounded next to her, she was still trying to process everything that had happened. Sango and Miroku's cries were went unanswered as they jumped down off Kirara's back, leaving them to speculate on the situation. Kagome's gaze was their compass. Shippo stayed with her and the rest took off after Naraku. Seeing Kagome was no longer alone, he opted to flee. This was not a battle he could win, not when it would bring her mistrust if he hurt them. He vanished from sight with one last glance in her direction, hoping with all that he was, that he got his message across.

* * *

(A/N: One more chapter to wrap it all up. I just have to get the wording right.)


	10. Chapter 10: All He Wanted

Friends Close; Enemies Closer

Summary: When Naraku infiltrates the inu-tachi in order to learn of their weaknesses and hidden strengths, he gets more than he bargained for. Will Kagome manage to do to him what she does to everyone she befriends and tame his heart, or will he destroy them all in the ways they fear most?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 10: All He Wanted

Back at camp, Inuyasha explained what had occurred. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could hardly believe it. It it wasn't for Kagome's distant mood, they would have definitely questioned his tale. "We will kill him for what he did to you," Inuyasha promised her. He couldn't believe he let his enemy get to the one he swore to protect.

They were debating if they should do as they originally planned, since Naraku had heard everything. He might not even be inside the barrier, not when he knew they'd be coming for him and have the ability to get through his barrier. Kagura had not come for them, so she was either being cowardly, dead, or he just wasn't there. Should they all charge in, or proceed as previously decided? Several suggestions later, Sango attempted to bring the catatonic woman into their battle strategy; she had barely spoken since the incident, "Kagome, what do you think?"

Kagome slowly looked up, meeting their worried eyes before voicing her thoughts aloud for the first time, "Guys, I, I think I love him."

"What?!" they exclaimed in a mixture of outrage and disbelief.

"Kagome, don't you get it?" Inuyasha lashed out. "He was tricking you; he lied, he doesn't love you. It was all in an attempt to get to me. Open your eyes."

Kagome let him have his say, but once the yelling died down, she asked him, "What if he wasn't lying?"

Inuyasha dismissed the idea immediately, "Kagome, be serious-"

"I am, Inuyasha," she insisted he at least ponder it. "What if Naraku was telling the truth; what if he truly does love me?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" she shrieked, loosing her barely kept composure. They all paused to listen to her. "He protected you! Don't you remember? On your night of weakness. If he really wanted to kill you, don't you think that would have been the perfect opportunity?" She turned to the rest of them. "He protected all of us at one point or another. Why would he do that, if what he wanted was our deaths?" She let her question linger in the air a moment. "The only thing that makes sense, was that he meant what he said to me; he meant it!"

"Kagome, this is _Naraku_ we are talking about," Sango soothed.

"Yes, it is," she acknowledge without denial, but she had a different definition of the same demon. "Naraku, the man who sold his soul to countless demons for a chance to _live_ again. The same demon that has devoted his new life to attaining the sacred jewel, but did any of you ever stop to wonder why? What is it he truly wants? He can increase in power without it; he doesn't need it for power, so why? Anyone?" She looked at each one, one by one. All they did was turn their gazes away. None of them had an answer; none of them had ever taken time to think about it before now. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe all he wanted was a friend; someone that would make him no longer feel so lonely?"

"Lonely?" they echoed. None of them had ever thought of it that way, but she had felt it, in Hyokurai, and thus, in Naraku. He had been so lonely, so very sad.

"I think," Kagome began, ignoring the terrible ache in her chest, "all he wanted was to be accepted, to be loved."

The air was tense; theories so thick they were nearly visible floated about the group. "Not everyone has good in them, Kagome," Miroku advised sagely.

"That's what I need to find out," she admitted. She was not stupid, she knew there was a chance it was all a lie, but on the _small_ chance it was real, she could not just abandon him. She could not turn away from him, not when he needed her acceptance most. "I have to find him; I _need_ to talk to him." Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then back to her tear-streaked face. "Please!"

A dejected sigh came from behind her, "Get on." Kagome's head whipped around to see Inuyasha crouched to the ground, waiting for her to climb on. Her expression must have been one of incredulity, for he elaborated, "I'll take you to him."

Inuyasha hated Naraku, no two ways about it, but he couldn't stomach Kagome's tears. He understood what it meant to love someone he shouldn't; to desire acceptance and only be shunned. He would not make her feel the same. At least he had Kagome's friendship, family in Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, and Kikyo's heart, even if it didn't beat. He was loathe to admit it, but Naraku had no one; he was in the same place Inuyasha himself used to be. It was a dark place, left on the brink of madness. A demon could do terrible things in that place; he, Inuyasha, had done terrible things in that place. It wasn't until he met Kikyo, and then Kagome, that he found his way out; perhaps, that was all Naraku needed too.

Her arms latched around his neck; her embrace and the scent of her tears was smothering combination, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off the intense emotions she was radiating. They made him uncomfortable. "Just hold tight already."

* * *

Why the hell was he still here, still waiting? Naraku stared absently out the window of his chambers, checking once again that the barrier surrounding his castle was perfectly intact. They could break through at any time, and yet they hadn't.

Why didn't she come? Did she not want to see him. Was it all a lie, feelings shallow enough that appearance, or identity, could extinguish? He was a fool to let her in, a fool to fall in love again. History was repeating. He was spiraling.

No, he wouldn't give up yet, perhaps they just thought he went elsewhere? It had been his original plan. Maybe they waited for word. "Kagura!" his voice bellowed through the stale space. "Follow through with your scheme."

"What?" Kagura feigned ignorance. "I don't know what-"

"Tell the Inutachi I have returned," he spelled it out.

Kagura's eyes went wide, "How did-"

His patience with the disobedient incarnation evaporated. He summoned her heart to his palm and squeezed, "Now!"

Kagura stumbled out of the room, her hand on her chest; anything to get him to stop. He let up once she moved to obey, and she was able to exit the barrier within moments on her feather. She had not expected to see Inuyasha and Kagome preparing to head straight for her. Dropping to the ground in the middle of their camp, she relayed her message, "He's back, but I think it's a trap. He knows of my plan-"

Inuyasha scoffed loudly, "Obviously. You pitched it to his face."

"What are you talking about?" she disregarded his attitude before glancing about. "Isn't one of you missing. A cat?"

"You mean a spider," Miroku corrected, sipping a cup of tea and making no move to go to battle.

It took Kagura a moment, before the words sunk in, "Naraku, he was…"

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha remarked snidely. "Ready, Kagome?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, and he leapt away towards the barrier, leaving Kagura where she stood, trembling in fear.

 _'_ _He didn't kill me…'_ Kagura fretted over what might happen to her when she returned, _'but why?'_

* * *

Inuyasha already knew exactly where the barrier was, so it didn't take long to get there. Setting Kagome on the grass beside him, he drew Tessaiga and slapped it against the barrier, making the entire thing ripple. "Open up or I break it down; then you'll have the wolves to deal with as well. You know I can!"

Kagome waited with baited breath until the barrier shimmered and opened up, just enough for them to walk through. _'This is a good sign,'_ Kagome told herself. _'He is cooperating.'_ She strode on through, with Inuyasha at her heels. Nothing blocked their path, even the miasma seemed to part.

The front gate was swinging open, only half on its hinges. "This is too easy," Inuyasha couldn't shake the paranoia. Hopefully, Kagome's intuition was right. If fact, it seemed every door was left open, except one. "He's in there." It was where Naraku's scent was strongest.

Inuyasha reached for the door. "Wait," Kagome stopped him. His hand immediately retracted and rested on Tessaiga's hilt, waiting for something to jump out at him. "I want to talk to him alone."

"I'm not just leaving," Inuyasha countered loudly, then added in a whisper. "What if it's a trap?"

"How about you just wait right outside?" Kagome suggested, giving him the most compelling eyes.

He stayed silent for a long moment. "Call if you need me," he whispered into her ear and stood aside. He just couldn't tell her no.

Kagome gave him an appreciative smile, before slowly sliding the door open and walking through, closing it behind her. She peered into the dark room. Her breathe caught in her throat when she caught two glowing red eyes staring back, "Na- raku."

He rose from his place on the floor and smoothly crossed the room. Kagome backed up against the door, her hand subconsciously groping for the handle, just in case. He frowned at her actions, "Are you afraid of me now, Kagome?"

"N-no," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat to try again, this time, keeping the words intact. "No, I'm not scared." Who was she trying to fool? She was terrified, not only for her physical safety, but her emotional sanity. He could crush her heart with only a few words, and he probably knew it too. Even with Inuyasha just on the other side of the door, she was more afraid now than ever before.

Naraku let out a small smile at her attempt to appear calm, "You don't need to be." He held out his hand, a silent invitation to beckon her away from the door. He couldn't help the accelerated rate his heart was beating over this sensitive situation; this was his only chance to show her who he really was. If he scared her off now…

Kagome hesitantly let her fingers slide into his larger hand, keeping her eyes on his face that morphed into a smile. He led her over to a low table on the opposite side of the room and settled down onto one of the cushions. His gentle pulling urged her to fold herself on one beside him, he spoke, "I am sure you have questions."

Taking the opening for what it was, Kagome asked what had been on her mind from the first moment, "Naraku, you could have killed us many times. Why didn't you?"

Reaching across the table, he plucked a shriveled, white flower out of a vase. Kanna must have left them there. Kagome flinched when he plucked off a single petal and began talking, "I can't stand Inuyasha; he is a loud and callous imbecile." Dropping the first petal, he pulled off a second. "The slayer is spiteful and bitter; a close-minded woman who can only see her own problems." Moving on to the third, he continued. "The monk is a hypocrite, never acknowledging his own condemning habits." Twirling the sad plant in his fingers, he declared, "They pushed my patience to the brink many times. However," he handed her the wilted flower, watching as it straightened up and regained its life now that it was in her possession, just as her aura could affect those around her, "your presence more than made up for their annoyances." The flower looked many times better with only half its petals, than it did wilted in the jar. "Everything I told you in confidence, Kagome, was from me, not my disguise."

She clutched the revived blossom to her chest, "Do you really mean that?"

"But of course," Naraku leaned back, "Inuyasha is indeed a fool." He ignored the growl coming from the other side of the door.

Kagome's slight laughter at his joke told him he had succeeded in lightening her mood. "You know what I mean," she batted playfully at his arm, put at ease by his use of humor.

"That I do," he acknowledged. "You had been speaking directly to _me_ , Kagome; unfettered, uninhibited by expectations. Everything I told you was how I felt towards you."

She nodded, clearly thinking about something, "So, this past month, that was basically you, undisguised?"

He couldn't resist teasing her, especially seeing as it caused a favorable reaction last time, "Did you miss the part were I turned myself into a female cat and hid my identity?"

"I'm not talking about outward appearances," she smiled back at him, "I mean inside." She put her hand on his chest, subconsciously biting her lip when she felt just how strong he was. "Was that what you're really like, on the inside?"

His hand covered hers and he leaned closer, "Only when _you_ are near."

"Why me?" she locked stares with him. Maybe it was the prior associations she had about him, but how had she never noticed how attractive he was before? The eyes that once elicited unrestrained fear, now made her want to get closer.

"You are the only peace I have ever known," he answered honestly, only a hairs breadth from her lips. "Your aura is soothing; when you are around, I am no longer haunted by bloodlust."

She could resist his pull no longer. Her lips touched his, tentatively at first, but fell into her familiar rhythm at the recognized movements. His kiss was the same now as when he was Hyokurai; they were the same. Her feelings for Hyokurai, were also her feelings for Naraku; it had been him all along. Her arms flew around his neck and he pulled her closer, tight against his chest and settled across his lap. When they parted, breaths heavy, she whispered against his mouth, "I think I love you."

The second the words left her lips, Kagome found herself in a crushing embrace. His form trembled and his face buried against her neck. "Naraku?" she inquired.

"Stay with me?" he whispered against her neck, his voice never before coming out so vulnerable.

It took her breathe away and tears pricked at her eyes. She returned his passionate gesture and gasped out, "Yes." She couldn't imagine leaving him; he needed her, and she needed him.

He bolted upright suddenly, something didn't feel right with his back. Dropping his haori from his shoulders and twisting around, he could hardly believe what he saw. Concerned over the expression in his eyes, Kagome inquired softly, "What is it?"

Turning back around to look straight in her apprehensive eyes, he breathed out his disbelief, "It's gone." She climbed off his lap to see for herself what he was talking about. The gasp from behind him affirmed what he had felt. "The burn marks, Onigumo, is gone."

"How come?" Kagome inquired, gently running her fingers over the smooth skin she found there. Demons were hard enough to understand, but Naraku was an entirely different entity. "Is that a good thing?"

"Hai," Naraku affirmed. He had only tried to carve the mark off a dozen times. "His wish has been granted." It was the only explanation.

"What was his wish?" Kagome asked, still running her hands over his back and shoulders, missing the sly smirk Naraku let out.

He grabbed her wrist from his shoulder and pulled her down into his lap. His breath ghosted across her ear, "Do you really need to ask?" Love and acceptance, that's all Naraku, and thus Onigumo, ever really wanted, and now, he had it in Kagome.

Her small hands reached up, brushing the the wild hair from his face and taking time to really look at him. "You were beautiful as a woman," Kagome commented, partially to herself.

He rose one eyebrow at the seemingly random statement, "Do you want me to transform back?"

Kagome shook her head, "You were beautiful, but I always felt like something was missing."

"What might that be?" he willingly played into her hand. Something told him, this would be worth it.

They had technically already explored each other while he was under the disguise; now she had a whole different body to memorize. Her hand slipped between their pressed bodies to the prominence she was currently seated on. She gave a squeeze for emphasis, "I think I like you like this better."

Her temptations elicited a pleased groan, "My dear, inciting my lust so, is darker, and far more dangerous, that that which you have experienced before," he made sure to show her exactly what he meant by pulling her down tight against his erection. "It is not wise to tempt me so." It had been hard enough to resist her when he had need for restraint; there was little holding him back now.

"Not unless I'm prepared to follow through," Kagome remarked, leaning up to initiate another searing kiss.

"As you wish."

* * *

(A/N: The End! Perhaps a bit corny there at the end, but it was always meant to be a lighter take on this pairing and it was really fun to write. Please tell me what you thought of it.)


End file.
